


My Old Hunting Partner

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hell is not a fun place to explore, Hunter AU, I'll add more tags as we go along to avoid spoilers, It's great to have werewolves consider you family, Jack is retired, M/M, Ovipositioning but the bad unwanted kind, but dammit he'll do anything for Gabriel, friends in unexpected places, semi-Dante's Inferno inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison is a retired hunter. He's happy with the little autoshot he has set up and doesn't miss the days of wondering if he was going to survive a hunt or not. But when someone shows up with information that Gabriel Reyes, his old hunting partner and love of his life, is in danger, he's ready to drop everything and save him.Even if he has to go to Hell to get him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me; Jack Morrison? Can I speak with you?”

Jack looked up from the engine he was repairing and lifted an eyebrow at the woman. He took note of a few things very quickly; blonde hair, blue eyes, delicate features, a blouse that was half a size too big so that the plunging neckline was even lower, jeans that needed to be taken in around the hips, and a stance that suggested she was used to standing on her feet for hours on end. He let out a soft snort as he reached for his grease cloth and started cleaning his hands. A typical female client that was probably nervous about asking about a problem with her car because every other mechanic she’s dealt with has made her feel stupid for not knowing what she was talking about. Best to make her feel welcome.

“How can I be of service?” he asked.

The woman smiled and relaxed her stance. She had been expecting him to blow her off, by the looks of it. Considering they were standing in an autoshop and every man in the vicinity was staring at her, he understood the worry. He always did his best to make his boys act polite, but he couldn’t be everywhere at once. One glance over his shoulder got most of them back to their work. At least for the next few minutes.

“I need use of your expertise,” she said.

“My expertise?” Jack smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Well, you’re flattering me a little much there, ma’am. I’m just a mechanic.”

Well, he was more than just a mechanic, but he’d been a simple mechanic for the past few years. It suited him; maybe not as well as his last occupation, but he wanted to enjoy his life, not spend the rest of his days worrying about his parents putting him in an early grave. He liked to think he made a nice little business for himself, but he would hardly call himself an expert.

“Not...that expertise,” she said slowly. “I have a...problem. One that I was told you could help with.”

Jack felt his good mood fade immediately. Was there a saying about never being able to escape your past? There should be; he’ll make one now. No matter how far you run, you past will rear its ugly face when you least expect it. He tossed his grease cloth over this shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. The woman quailed immediately, looking around for an exit.

There was something about the motion that felt fake. She was over playing her part, like she wasn’t sure if she was being transparent enough. It was an odd move, but not one that he could say was too suspicious. Considering the nature of what she was asking of him, she might have been hoping to throw any eavesdropper off, not lull him into a false sense of security. It was difficult to say, especially with him being out of practice.

“I don’t hunt anymore,” he growled.

“I know! I know, and I’m so sorry, but I was told that if Gabriel Reyes couldn’t get the job done, that the next person to go to was you,” she stammered out.

Jack tensed at the name and at the implication behind it. Gabriel not being able to get a job done? That wasn’t very likely. Possible, but not very likely. He was the best in the business; helps when you weren’t human hunting down the supernatural creatures that decided to forget about treaties and just eat humans; and it was a very, very off day if he couldn’t get a job done. Something was up.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If Gabriel was in trouble on a hunt, though, could he just leave him? Decision made. Fuck.

“Jamie!” Jack shouted. “I want this engine cleaned for Mr. Copenhagen by three, understand?”

“Yes sir!” Jamieson laughed as he hurried over. “Mornin’, ma’am,” he added as he nodded to the woman.

Jack smirked as Jamieson stuffed his hands into the engine of the car without a single worry. From troublesome punk to ace mechanic in only a few short years. Would wonders ever cease?

Jack signaled for the woman to follow him and started across the garage. A few curious heads followed them, but most returned to the car they were fixing. They got their bonus only if their car was fixed on time and to Jack’s high standards. Their initial curiosity seemed to have worn off; good, because he didn’t feel like explaining anything to them. He walked into his office and motioned for the woman to sit down, grabbing some glasses and the lemonade out of the fridge. He poured them both a glass and sipped his slowly.

“Tell me everything,” he said. “I need to know what I’m getting into.”

“It was supposed to be a simple job,” the woman murmured. “There were these werewolves getting too close to town and I asked Mr. Reyes if he could convince them to leave. That was a week ago. He stopped contacting me two days afterwards. His last check-in was...well, he seemed to think there was something else out there besides werewolves.”

“Such as?” Jack lifted an eyebrow.

He knew the werewolves that lived near town. Gabriel shouldn’t have had any problems telling them to pull their territory back into manageable boundaries. Hell, he wasn’t sure why they would be pushing towards town to begin with. Jesse liked to keep his pack safe; he wouldn’t risk their safety by pushing too close to human territory.

“I don’t know. He just said something about ‘reaping what was sown’ and then hung up.”

Jack almost crushed the glass in his hand. The woman didn’t even seem to realize what she had just said or how much trouble her hunter was in. She had waited five days to come find him. Gabriel was in the grasp of those that he had once worked for and if he was talking about reaping what was sown, he was in deep shit. Jack grit his teeth and leaned forward.

“Ma’am, I don’t think you realize what you’re dealing with,” he said slowly. “This isn’t a problem with werewolves. You have a full-scale army coming this way.”

“Demons?” the woman whispered with wide eyes.

“No. Angels,” he replied before he wrenched a drawer open and pulled out his tablet. “I need to know every piece of information that you gave Gabriel and I need it now. You wasted five days, ma’am. I don’t know if I can salvage much before the Hellguard show up to kill whatever it is that pissed them off.”

She told him as much as she could about the whole situation and by the end of it, he knew that Ms. Ziegler was hiding something from him. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn’t say. He wasn’t Gabriel; he couldn’t wiggle the truth out of her. All he could say was that she was hiding something and hope it wouldn’t cost him his life and the lives of those he would have to speak with.

He walked her out of his office and back to the front of the shop. He didn’t bother with niceties and she didn’t seem to expect them. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that she was trying to put as much distance between them as possible. That was probably in her best interest as she had gotten pretty high on his shit list in a matter of minutes. He waited until she got into her car and was backing out of her parking space before he turned around.

“Office meeting, let’s go,” he ordered.

Everyone hurried into the boardroom, cleaning their hands off so they didn’t have to scrub greasy, black prints off of the door handle. Jack liked the office area to be as clean as possible since this was where he dealt with clients. Mechanics were used to having dirty hands; everyone else did not experience the same level of nonchalance when they got oil or grease on their hands unexpectedly. When everyone was inside, Jack took his spot at the head of the table. He looked each of them in the eye before he pushed his fingers back through his hair.

“I’m going away for a little while,” he said. “Torbjörn’s in charge until I get back.”

“And where are you goin’?” Torbjörn demanded, narrowing his eyes as he rubbed at his beard.

“Hunting,” Jack said simply.

Torbjörn’s eyes narrowed even more. “I thought you were retired,” he growled.

“A friend invited me,” Jack smiled. “Haven’t seen him in years. Be a shame to blow him off now.”

Torbjörn blinked in confusion before his eyes widened. “Oh.”

Torbjörn had been a hunter once as well, preferring to hunt for shapeshifters. He had retired shortly before Jack had, enjoying his time with his kids and wife. He had hunted with Jack a few times on particularly dangerous and tricky hunts and knew how much Jack’s old partner meant to him.

“So, the rest of you, listen to Torb,” Jack ordered. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

***

“Well, look who comes to see an old friend,” Ana teased as Jack brushed the curtain to her study aside.

Jack smiled sadly. Ana looked as beautiful as ever, but he was never one to appreciate it. He knew how fleeting and fickle beauty was; he preferred to focus on the sharp mind watching the world behind her one good eye. Ana was going to be mad at him for this visit. She always was.

“What, no witty remark?” Ana laughed as she got to her feet.

“I’m not here to visit, Ana,” he murmured. “I’m here as a client.”

Ana blinked at him before frowning deeply. “Jack, you don’t hunt anymore,” she said. “Why are you here?”

“Gabriel went hunting and hasn’t checked in in almost six days,” he said. “I need to find him.”

Ana’s eye widened before she ushered him forward. “You have something of his that I can…?” she started to ask.

Jack pulled an old leather necklace out of his pocket and handed it over. Ana ran her thumb slowly over the inscription on the obsidian chunk dangling from the necklace. She looked at him sadly before holding the obsidian chunk tightly in her hand. She didn’t need to say anything about the trinket; sometimes it was better to let the pain remain unsaid.

Her eye fluttered closed and she let out a soft exhale. Jack settled down in his chair and waited patiently for her to find wherever Gabriel was hiding or being held. All at once, she let out a horrified gasp and started struggling in her seat. Jack got to his feet immediately, watching her fit with worry.

“Fareeha,” he called. “Come here.”

Ana’s daughter walked into the study and frowned at her mother. He remembered her from when she was small, but Fareeha had grown into a powerful young woman. He doubted she would appreciate the compliment though; Fareeha seemed to have taken a huge disliking to him and he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Hold her,” Fareeha ordered as she strode over. “She’s dealing with a volatile mind.”

Ana thrashed as they grabbed her, baring her teeth as her one good eye rolled. Jack grit his teeth and did his best not to break her wrist as he held her in place. It was taking a lot of strength to hold her still and she was still thrashing in his hold. One wrong move and her bones would shatter under the pressure.

“Ana,” he growled. “Focus. You aren’t Gabriel.”

Ana’s head snapped around, her good eye blind. “My sunshine…,” she whispered. “Where is my sunshine?”

Jack leaned in close and cupped her cheek. “Gabriel, I’m right here,” he soothed.

Gabriel had too tight of a grip on Ana. He’d seen it happen on a few occasions over the years. He knew that powerful souls and minds could ensnare witches no matter how powerful. Few were more powerful than Gabriel. If he couldn’t get Ana to slip out of Gabriel’s hold, he had to convince the powerful hunter to let her go on his own.

Easier said than done.

Ana’s eye snapped to him and it widened. “Jack,” she whimpered. “My sunshine. My stars. You came back for me.”

“Not yet,” Jack soothed. “I have to find you first. Do you know where you are?”

“Dark,” Ana shuddered. “It’s so dark. I can’t feel anything. My sunshine. My light. Why aren’t you touching me?”

“I am,” Jack said as he ran his fingers carefully through Ana’s hair. “I’m right here.”

“So cold,” Ana shivered. “So….” Ana stiffened and a snarl played across her face. “You aren’t here. You aren’t coming for me.”

“I am,” Jack insisted as he pressed his forehead against Ana’s. “But I need to know where you are.”

Ana’s eye lost focus before she shivered. “They’re coming,” she growled.

“Who?” Jack whispered.

“Find me,” Ana begged. “Help me, Jack.”

“You need to tell me where you are,” Jack said. “Gabe, please!”

Ana let out a sharp gasp and pulled away from him. She clutched her chest with both hands, panting heavily as Fareeha hugged her close. Jack backed away, unsure if he was still wanted or not; that was probably one of the worst sessions he’d ever seen Ana have. Fareeha looked ready to kill him, but Ana’s eye was closed.

“Jack...Gabriel’s mind is...unstable,” Ana murmured as her eye opened. “He has been trapped for much longer than a week.”

Jack’s jaw clenched. Ziegler had lied to him. Why was he not surprised? What did she gain from Gabriel being locked up, though? He was duty-bound to hunt so long as his Champion demanded it. Why would he be bound and chained somewhere unable to leave? It didn’t make sense.

“Did you see where he was?” he asked.

“Hell, Jack,” Ana shuddered. “He’s in Hell. If you insist on going after him, please, please, Jack, be careful.”

Jack felt his soul quail inside of him, but he nodded and turned away. “Thank you, Ana,” he said as he left a hundred dollar bill on the table. “Keep the change as a tip. I have to get ready.”

* * *

 

“He’s not going to listen to you, is he?” Fareeha asked.

“No,” Ana chuckled as she accepted the warm cup of tea from her daughter. “No, he will not. But that is the nature of men like Jack. He would sacrifice himself to save another, especially one that means as much to him as Gabriel.”

“Is that why he stopped hunting?” Fareeha tilted her head to the side. “I remember him visiting a lot more when he was hunting monsters. But he stopped visiting after Gabriel left.”

“He realized his own morality and chose to let the profession pass him by,” Ana sighed. “Many hunters call him selfish, but, really, you cannot blame him. Jack’s heart...well, he would rip it from his own chest if he thought it would save a life. Hunting would kill him and he never wanted the people that cared about him to have to bury him young.”

Fareeha frowned as she took her seat. “Can he get into Hell by himself? I thought the ways in were bared to living mortals.”

“Jack is resourceful; he would break down the gates of Heaven if he had to,” Ana shook her head. “Hell is not barred to a man like him. It will not be easy to access, but it can be accomplished by a powerful will. If there is anyone that can get into Hell to save Gabriel, it is Jack.”

Fareeha shook her head. Ana knew that she remembered little of Jack and even less of Gabriel. It had been years since she had last seen them. She wouldn’t remember the injuries that Jack carried on his person or the way that Gabriel often had to carry him into the backroom for him to get care. She didn’t remember their bond, the way that they moved without hesitation. But Ana remembered and she could never forgive herself for not urging Gabriel to stay with Jack instead of continuing to hunt on his own.

She should have known that the loss of his mate would have driven Gabriel insane. She dealt so little with Gabriel’s kind, but the signs were obvious, even to her. Had Jack known what his absence would do to his hunting partner? Unlikely or he never would have let Gabriel go. Jack loved Gabriel with all of his being; it had hurt him as much as Gabriel when his partner left.

No matter. Jack would right those wrongs done to both of them soon enough. If he survived the journey.

“Mother! You can’t read your own tea leaves!” Fareeha scolded as Ana turned the teacup in her hand.

“Well, you certainly can’t,” Ana teased as Fareeha reached out to take the cup from her.

“Watch me,” Fareeha glared at her before she stared down into the dregs.

Ana smirked. It was about time Fareeha tried to be a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack’s hands were shaking as he loaded his hunting rifle into his duffle bag. Hell. How had Gabriel gotten himself dragged down into Hell? He’d never been punished that severely before and Gabriel had done some truly terrible things to humanity on his hunts before he and Jack became partners. Never, in all his years working with Gabriel, had he ever witnessed the Hellguard capturing their own to lock down in Hell for punishment. He had to save Gabriel before he slipped any further into madness and forgot who he was.

Not that Gabriel had any reason to believe Jack. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriel probably hated him before he lost his mind. Hated him for retiring, hating him for not following Gabriel, hated him for not making him stay. Not that he could have made Gabriel do anything he didn’t want to do. There was no controlling Gabriel. If he had his mind set on something, you hung on and hoped he didn’t throw you off in the process.

“Gabe,” he whispered as he pushed his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

The silence was deafening around him. It always had been. He’d started a car repair shop because he had hoped the noise would keep the worst of the silence at bay. It worked great during the day when he was working. But at night, in his home, with only his breathing to keep him company, Jack was overwhelmed.

He’d never realized how much he hated silence until after Gabriel left. Suddenly, not having someone to talk to, to laugh with, and listen to their heart beating in the middle of the night was impossible to deal with. He had a medicine cabinet full of sleep-aids for the nights where he wanted to start screaming just to break the silence. Like right that moment; he needed something to break the silence with. Something that didn’t involve him screaming until he started vomiting blood.

He swallowed and glanced at his phone. The clock on it read 6:46 PM; it would be closer to nine in Indiana. Still. He had to let his fathers know what was going on. He couldn’t leave them to wonder what happened to him. And hearing their voices would certainly help sooth him.

He picked up his phone and dialed his father’s number, sitting down on the bed. The phone rang almost five times before it picked up.

“Jack, sorry; was doing dishes in the other room,” John sounded breathless. “What’s up?”

“Gabriel’s been dragged to Hell,” Jack whispered. “I’m going after him.”

John was silent and Jack could hear Daiki moving in the background. He heard soft Japanese before the ruffle of John’s shirt moved over the line.

“You’re going alone?” John demanded.

“There’s no time to wait for anyone else,” Jack replied. “He’s been down there long enough to lose his mind. He almost killed Ana this afternoon when she went looking for him.”

“I see,” John said softly. “Jack...swear to me that you’ll be careful.”

“I will, Dad,” Jack smiled. “I always am.”

“No, you aren’t, that’s just it,” John snapped. “You throw yourself headlong into danger because you think that you’re the only one that can do something. You never think, you just act.”

Jack blinked back tears. That wasn’t something he was expecting his father to say to him. But it was true; without Gabriel to temper his recklessness, he did charge headlong into danger to keep others safe. It was stupid and he’d almost died so many times. This was just another incident and it was going to give his father a heart attack.

“Ow,” he commented.

“I’m sorry,” John sighed. “You didn’t need to hear that from your father. I’m sorry.”

“John, give me the phone,” Daiki murmured softly.

Jack smiled as he heard Daiki and John talk quietly on the other end of the line. It was good to hear them, good to hear a healthy, loving partnership. He missed it. He missed them. He needed to go visit when this was all over.

“Jack?” Daiki asked as he took the phone. “How’s my little kestrel?”

“Antsy,” Jack admitted as he rubbed his forehead. “Tell Dad I’m not upset with him. Sometimes...I need to hear the harsh truth.”

“Maybe,” Daiki sighed. “But you know your father doesn’t think when he’s worried. And you’re so selfless when you’re hunting. John’s the exact same way.”

“Well, he did help a certain dragon unblock his egg-canal so he didn’t die of compaction,” Jack teased.

“Hush,” Daiki clucked his tongue. “The point is, we just want you to be careful, kestrel.”

“I will,” Jack promised. “I...plan on getting Jesse’s pack to watch over me. If there’s anyone that can keep me safe, it’s a pack of big, territorial, family-oriented werewolves.”

“Good luck, my kestrel,” Daiki cooed. “You are our world. Please come back whole and with your starlight. You both deserve to have the other back, never forget that.”

Jack said his final farewells and hung up. His hands were still shaking, but just knowing that his fathers were rooting for him was enough to put a fire in his belly. He’d be okay.

* * *

 

“John, stop pacing,” Daiki sighed as he watched his mate.

John turned to look at him. His jaw worked slowly before he started pacing again. Daiki shook his head slowly, sighing heavily at his mate. Poor John was so worried about his son. It didn’t matter how many hunts Jack had been on or how old he got; John would always see the grinning little boy of five years old holding Mondatta around the belly as the kitsune suffered the boy’s affection with a smile.

“John,” Daiki repeated as he got to his feet. “You’re wearing a hole in the floor.”

“How are you so calm?” John snapped as he pushed a hand up into his graying blond hair. “Our baby is about to go into Hell all by himself!”

“I know,” Daiki sighed. “I’m not happy about it either, John, but I know that Jack is strong and smart. He’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” John said before he closed his eyes. Tears slipped down his face and he let out a choked noise. “You don’t know that.”

Daiki let out a soft rumble before he wrapped his arms tightly around John’s shoulders and hugged him close. He nuzzled his mate, whispering softly to help calm him. His tears were the worst thing for Daiki to witness, especially over something like this where there was nothing he could do to make them stop.

“Jonathan, look at me,” Daiki soothed as he gently tipped John’s chin up. “Our boy is clever and resourceful. If anyone could get through Hell’s trials, it’s Jack.”

John met his gaze and his blue eyes teared up. He crumpled forward, sobbing uncontrollably. Daiki held him up without a word, letting his mate hide in his neck. He understood John’s fear; Hell was a dangerous place. There was a reason that mortals were not supposed to reach it while they still lived. It was hostile and unforgiving, but Daiki would not let himself think about Jack failing. If he allowed even that little shadow into his mind, he knew that he would spend the rest of his time worrying about his son and trying to get into Hell himself.

Hell was no place for a dragon of the waters.

“John,” he said gently. “Have faith in your son. You raised him. You taught him everything you know and he learned the rest through his own mistakes. He is strong, stronger than even he gives himself credit. He will survive and he will return to us. And then you can kick his ass for not visiting more often.”

John whimpered against his neck, but he didn’t argue. Daiki smiled as he gently lifted John’s larger body into his arms. John settled willingly against him, keeping his face tucked into Daiki’s throat as they headed upstairs to their room. John needed rest; he’d be ready to talk in the morning.

* * *

 

Jack kept himself flat on his belly as he waited for the patrol to go by. He didn’t want to deal with territorial werewolves anywhere near their border and he was already too close for them to act reasonably. Jesse had expanded his pack over the years and Jack didn’t recognize anyone that walked past him. That was even more worrisome. He’d have to talk to Jesse about controlling his biting when this was over. His pack would turn on itself if it got much bigger.

The next patrol didn’t go by until almost sunset. He’d have the shadows to his advantage, at least. Werewolves might be able to see in the dark, but a shadow was still a shadow. They couldn’t see where there was no light found. He snuck forward as they walked past, slipping across the invisible barrier into werewolf territory. He had to move fast.

He didn’t start running until he was a safe distance from the patrol. He didn’t want their highly sensitive ears to hear his boots scuffing the leaf litter. Nothing followed him as he made a mad dash towards the center of the territory where he knew the dens were. Dens being a relative term, of course. They were cottages all built close together so that they could move freely between them without stepping outside, but they called them dens.

He was less than halfway there when he heard the alarm sound. The patrols started howling and Jack swore as he picked up his pace. They’d be on him in minutes. He had to move if he wanted to get to the dens. There would be no forgiveness if they caught him before then.

He heard the first one lopping in on his left. He darted behind a tree, using it to throw the hunter off of his trail. He heard them yelp as they swerved to avoid the tree and didn’t realize there was a ravine up ahead until he slid down the bank. He cursed as his boots splashed through the creek, alerting everyone in a mile radius where the clumsy human was.

He started running, hoping that the ravine met up with solid ground soon. He heard the werewolves running on his left and didn’t dare turn to look at them. He knew that looking at them would only drive the knife of fear deeper into his gut. He wouldn’t give the hunters that sort of leverage against him.

“Intruder!” they howled furiously. “Intruder!”

He spotted a large root poking out of the side of the ravine and jumped for it. He hauled himself up the slick rise and scrambled back into the forest. He was disoriented and it took him precious seconds to figure out the direction he needed to go. He heard the first werewolf jump the gap as he started running again.

He was so fucked.

“Come on, come on,” he urged himself as he kept running. “Don’t let them catch you.”

He could feel the heat of their breath on his neck as he ran. They were too close. No amount of zigzagging would help; they would be able to follow him without trouble. He cursed, throwing himself at the ground and rolling into a crouch, hunting rifle against his shoulder.

“Stay back!” he shouted. “I’m not here to cause trouble!”

“Intruder,” the hunters snarled as they circled him. “Intruder!”

“One-track minds, huh?” Jack growled. “Call your Alpha. I need to speak with him.”

“Arrogant!” one of the hunters brayed before lunging at him.

Jack braced himself for the impact, but a gray body dropped down in front of him at the last second and threw the hunter away from him. The werewolf let out a loud howl and reared back, jaws open to amplify the noise. The hunters scrambled back, tails tucked between their legs as their Alpha berated them.

“You okay?” Jesse asked as he dropped to all fours and turned around.

“Your timing is impeccable,” Jack sighed as he got to his feet. “Sorry for showing up with an invitation.”

Jesse let out a bark of laughter before he slapped Jack’s back. “Jack, yer a member of the pack even if you ain’t furry,” he said. “Come on; we’re about to have supper. These pups have to get back to their posts.”

Jack chuckled as he followed the prancing werewolf the rest of the way to the dens. He was swarmed immediately, the older members of the pack greeting him like a long-lost brother. It was a fight to get through everyone, but it was heartwarming to experience. They’d missed him; he’d been afraid he wouldn’t be wanted. He had stopped visiting without any explanation; it wasn’t the werewolf way to do that to your pack.

Supper was rare steak, potatoes, gravy, and wild vegetables. Jack had no idea what the veggies were, but they tasted amazing. He listened to Jesse talk, smiling each time he playfully shoved a pup off of his lap so that they pounced back on him. He always felt bad for the children that were turned, but a werewolf pack would never turn a child away. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, filling the emptiness in Jack’s heart with laughter and companionship.

“So, what brings the retired hunter out here?” Jesse finally asked after the table was cleaned.

“Gabriel’s in Hell,” Jack said. “I’m going after him.”

“What?” Jesse demanded. “When did that happen?”

Jack frowned. “He didn’t come see you first?” he asked. “He was supposed to be looking into why the werewolf numbers had increased around the city.”

“Jack, I haven’t seen Gabriel in almost three years,” Jesse frowned. “You’re being set up.”

Jack grit his teeth together. “I figured as much,” he growled. “I want to know why.”

“I can’t help you there, Jack,” Jesse shook his head.

“No,” Jack agreed. “But, you can watch over my body while I go save Gabriel.”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. “Jack,” he started to say.

“I know it’s dangerous,” Jack shook his head. “But I need to save him. I’m the only one that can. The only one willing to. I won’t let him suffer any longer. I need to help him, Jesse. He needs me.”

Jesse watched him before he nodded his head. “Alright,” he said. “But you better come back or I’m going to be pissed.”

Jack laughed softly. “Don’t worry; I plan on returning,” he promised. “With Gabriel in tow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf McCree? Werewolf McCree ^w^
> 
> And of course John and Daiki are here. I'm predictable, remember?


	3. Chapter 3

It took Jack three days to prepare for his trip to Hell. He spent that time cleansing his soul, both with traditional herbal concoctions and confessing to himself why he was going where no living soul should venture. Jesse’s pack helped him, adding their personal incantations to the rituals Jack was performing. Every little bit helped.

It didn’t matter the religion of the participant; most believed in an Underworld of some sort. Whether it was fire-and-brimstone, a resting place for souls, or a gathering of spirits, most religions could cleanse the soul in preparation for the journey below. He liked smudging in particular, breathing in the burning sweet grass as Jesse’s pack murmured around him.

Mostly though, he confessed to himself in the mirror why he was going to Hell. There could be no secrets, especially not with himself. He knew why he was going; he was going to redeem himself for leaving Gabriel to go mad. He was guilty of driving the powerful individual over the edge. He had to fix the damage he had done and he would only get that by saving him.

“But you’re going because you love him,” he murmured as he ran a hand through his graying blond hair. “You love him and knowing that he’s suffering alone in a place like Hell tears you apart.”

When he was ready, Jesse helped him draw out the ritual circle. Six of his packmates took position around the circle, sitting on the points of the star Jack had drawn. He settled in the center and started his meditation, closing his eyes to focus on the power pulsing beneath the pads of his feet. He could faintly hear the werewolves talking, some wondering if it was safe to let Jack go alone. There was no other option; without Gabriel at his side adding his magic to the spell, Jack couldn’t hope to take anyone else along for the ride. It would be too dangerous and he would lose them either on the way down or on the landing. He couldn’t risk anyone else’s life.

He heard a sound like a rolling wave and inhaled deeply. Warmth washed over him, lifting him up high above his body before sucking him down into its depths. He fought to keep his breathing even, letting the current take him where it pleased. He couldn’t panic; panicking would only get him killed. The waters knew what they were doing; he had to trust them. He was dragged downwards, twisted and buffeted by invisible forces. His stomach rolled and bile burned up his throat, but he refused to open his eyes. He could handle this; he wouldn’t be startled into opening his eyes. This was no different than going down a big water slide with his eyes closed.

He felt himself come to a stop before his backside dropped onto a smooth surface. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Natural red light filled the cavern he was sitting in, gently illuminating the rock and water. He rose to his feet, listening to the water drip off of his naked body. It was pleasantly warm, inviting him to leave the pool now that he had passed the first test. He knew better that to just step out on his own though; it was better to wait for one of the attending demons to escort him.

“What’s a mortal doing down here when he hasn’t died?” a voice called.

Jack looked up and smiled at the demon staring down at him. He waved and stepped out of the pool. The demon swung themselves down from the rocky outcropping and trotted over with a wide grin.

“You didn’t answer my question,” they said as they offered Jack a towel to dry off.

“I’m looking for a friend,” he replied as he ruffled the soft blanket against his body.

“It is unwise to come to Hell looking for the dead,” the demon frowned and flicked their tail.

“He was brought here against his will,” Jack replied. “And he’s...an interesting individual.”

The demon cocked their head to the side before smiling. “Ah, then you should speak with our captain. Reinhardt will set you on the right path, my friend.”

“Oh, Reinhardt’s still in charge?” Jack relaxed as he followed the demon away from the pools. “How is the old demon?”

“You will see soon enough,” the demon laughed. “You know him?”

“We’ve had dealings before,” Jack nodded as they mounted a set of stairs set into the cavern wall.

“Then I don’t need to remind you to be polite,” the demon smirked and batted their goat-like eyes.

“No, you do not,” Jack agreed as they left the warm pools behind.

The hot wind buffeted him immediately as they reached the top of the bluff and he groaned. It felt amazing and he arched into the breeze, letting it pull through his hair. The demon watched him quietly, head cocked to the side as Jack enjoyed the warmth.

“You are unaffected by the wind,” they said after a moment. “You’ve cleansed yourself well.”

“The wind has never bothered me here,” Jack shrugged. “It’s always felt like home. Well, this area anyways.”

“A rarity amongst the mortals, but not unheard of,” the demon nodded before setting off at a trot. “Keep up, my friend. I would rather not attract any unwanted attention.”

Jack followed them, keeping his pace even. It was better to conserve his energy than to race across the bluff like a fool. That would attract more attention than he was fit to handle. They crossed the smooth rocky floor to a squat building overlooking the pools. Even at a distance, Jack could smell the heat and fire that boiled in Reinhardt’s belly. The door to the building was thrown open as they approached and the massive Captain hurried outside.

“Jack Morrison!” the demon laughed before he scooped Jack into a tight hug. “Ah, my friend, it has been too long! What brings you down to Hell? Come to see your favourite Captain, eh?”

Jack returned the hug, burying his face into the red flesh of Reinhardt’s shoulder. It felt good to be hugged by the massive demon. The power that oozed off of him calmed Jack’s soul, giving it something to focus on outside of the natural draw of the world around him. So long as he was in Reinhardt’s presence, he could focus and plan his rescue. That was the important thing at the moment.

“I’m looking for Gabriel,” Jack said quietly. “Do you know where to start?”

Reinhardt’s arms tightened around him. “Come inside,” he said before he set Jack down. “There is much to talk about.”

Jack waved to the guard before following Reinhardt back into his office. The place was just as homey as he remembered. Crystals hummed behind their glass containers, shedding a pure light throughout the office. Specialized plants reached for him as he walked past, brushing against his soul-flesh and sucking out impurities. Reinhardt might have been Captain of the Pools, but he was as welcoming as any demon to his abode; they loved guests. He settled down on the other side of Reinhardt’s enormous desk and waited for Reinhardt to finish grabbing them something to drink.

“Not my best brew,” Reinhardt admitted as he set the blood-coloured drink down in front of Jack. “But, it should help you focus.”

Jack happily sipped the beverage, groaning in delight as the cool liquid heated up as it travelled down his throat. He watched the liquid spread through his chest, creating a powerful lattice to hold his soul together. He had no idea what the beverage was, but it had always been served when he and Gabriel came here.

“You said there was much to talk about?” he asked as he set his mug down.

“Yes,” Reinhardt sighed as he took his seat. His voice had lost the jovial tone and had sank into the cadence that Jack knew meant that Reinhardt was not in a good mood. “You were lured here, Jack.”

“I know,” Jack sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “But I can’t do nothing while Gabriel is here.”

“You are a good mate,” Reinhardt smiled.

“No, I’m not,” Jack shook his head and stared down at his lap. “He wouldn’t be here if I was.”

“Jack,” Reinhardt said, but Jack shook his head.

“It’s okay, Rein; what can I expect?” he asked.

He didn’t want to talk about his relationship with Reinhardt. He was a trusted ally, but Jack didn’t think he could help with this.  Anything to do with his and Gabriel’s relationship couldn’t be helped with by anyone that wasn’t in a similar situation. There weren’t too many people in the same situation as him.

“Everything,” Reinhardt growled. “They want to show you the error of your ways and they are using Gabriel to lure you in. I would tell most that the lure is not worth the agony, but I know you. And I know Gabriel. All I can offer is a shield to defend yourself with. Anything else and they will strike you down and take everything.”

“I will take all the help I can get,” Jack smiled.

Reinhardt got to his feet and went to retrieve something off a shelf in the back. Jack sipped his drink, trying not to think about his mate being trapped in the darkness. Something glowed faintly in his stomach, trying to drag his attention away from his mate. He rested his hand on the glow, letting it sink back into the depths of his guts. He appreciated the attempt, but he had to do this on his own. Reinhardt returned with a massive shield and set it down in front of Jack.

“This will protect you,” he said as Jack picked up the lion-headed shield. “No matter what happens, it will not leave your side.”

Jack fit his arm into the sling and felt it sink down into his bone. He let out a cry of pain, but Reinhardt grabbed his hand before he could claw it off. Jack beat on Reinhardt’s arm as the shield fused with his arm, drawing pained wails from his throat. Reinhardt held him close, murmured encouragements in his ear until the shield was finished fusing.

“Ow, ow,” Jack whimpered as Reinhardt checked his arm. “Why does everything have to be so painful?”

“Nothing worth doing is without pain,” Reinhardt smiled.

“Really wish there was something that was,” he sighed as he looked down at the lion head with its teeth embedded in his arm. “Does it have to bite so hard?”

“I’m afraid so,” Reinhardt said as he offered a hand. “Your journey starts in the lower valley. Have courage, Jack. It will be a harrowing journey.”

“For Gabriel, I’d do anything,” he said as he got to his feet.

“I know,” Reinhardt said sadly. “I know.”

* * *

 

Gabriel had not fall in love with Jack right away. The same could be said about Jack. They were partners, but that was as far as the relationship went; purely professional. But something happened when they were chasing a dangerous plague demon through rural Oklahoma.

Jack was chasing the demon down on foot, letting Gabriel do what he did best; stalk from above. The demon had suddenly twisted around to attack him, pus-filled eyes rolling. Jack tried to dodge, but the demon’s claws carved his chest open.

He fell screaming to the ground as his skin started to fester. The demon laughed, twisting around to attack once more. Gabriel dropped out of the sky at that moment, wings spread wide and glowing furiously. The demon fell back with a shriek before its head was ripped violently from its body.

“Stay with me,” Gabriel whispered as he knelt down beside Jack. “Don’t leave just yet, my friend.”

Jack had been choking on his putrefying blood, struggling just to breathe. Gabriel set both hands on Jack’s chest and raced against time to heal him. Even the power of an angel of death could not reverse death itself. But he managed to save Jack.

Jack felt nervous about telling Gabriel what he saw when Gabriel brought him back from the brink. He wasn’t sure how the kind but aloof angel would take to hearing that Jack saw him haloed in golden light and knew that Gabriel would be the only one to ever hold his heart. Would the angel hate him for saying such a thing?

Then Gabriel had to report in to his Champion and Jack was left to his own devices for a month. He couldn’t remember ever being so lonely in his life. He was so happy when Gabriel returned that he threw himself into Gabriel’s arms as soon as he walked through the front door. He kissed the angel, begging him to not leave him like that again.

Everything happened incredibly fast after that. They were kissing and stripping in the front room, not caring if anyone could see them through the window. Gabriel had opened him with practiced ease, swallowing each noise Jack made with a greedy mouth. He’d filled Jack up in a way that no human ever could, thrusting hard and deep into him with just the faintest touch of pain to remind him that Gabriel was much stronger than this and was holding back.

The climax had been like nothing Jack had ever experienced. It had lasted almost a half-hour, leaving Jack boneless and exhausted. Gabriel carried him up to his bed, cradling him close and combing his fingers through his hair.

“I have planted a seed,” he murmured in Jack’s ear. “She will never grow. You are improper soil, but she will help you. You will not be lonely when I am not at your side.”

And he was right. Jack wasn’t lonely when Gabriel had to leave to speak with the Champion or one of his colleagues. The little seed kept him company. She couldn’t talk, but her emotions were tangible most of the time when he stopped to listen. Even when he was too overwhelmed to pay attention, she was always there at the edge of his mind, quietly reminding him to be calm and kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally gone down into Hell. Where the demons aren't all inherently evil; they're just doing their job.
> 
> And what is this seed that Jack carries around? Stick around to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked across the valley floor and did his best not to look at the figures chained to the walls. This was a hall of punishment, a place meant to exact payment and justice out of the souls of the wicked and unrepentant. He didn’t know any of the face watching him, but he knew how his heart worked. If he saw their pain and suffering, he would be compelled to help them.

He could not. They were there to suffer for whatever evil they had committed in life. And it wasn’t based on human perception, not entirely, anyways. These were the cold-blooded killers, the ones that took great joy in taking the lives of those undeserving of punishment, and those that caused unnecessary pain to the undeserving. Jack, with his sympathy and empathy, could not comprehend why they were being punished, only that they were for the horrors they had committed in life.

It would be in a different part of this realm world where those that raped and coerced sexual acts were punished. Jack had no sympathy for them and he suspected that was why they were housed elsewhere. The demons that patrolled these lands had an easier time chasing off those that wanted to help a murderer than those that wanted to help torture a child molester.

“Help me,” a young woman sobbed from where she was dangling from the side of the cliff, her wrists slit open and the tendons pulled out to hold her in place. “Please!”

“Help yourself,” Jack replied as he kept walking. “I am useless to you.”

“I was framed!” a young man sobbed from where he was wrapped in barbed wire.

“The soul can’t lie,” Jack said, but a shiver went down his spine.

He shouldn’t have been responding, but he couldn’t help it. These people had done terrible things in life, but they were still human. They didn’t deserve to be ignored, did they? He could speak to them, remind them that they were there because of the decisions they made, right?  

He picked up his pace, closing his eyes as he spotted a demon lumbering towards him. The demons here were notoriously bad tempered; Gabriel had always carried him whenever they trekked through this plain. He heard the crack of a whip and felt pain blossom over his shoulder. He sank to his knee with a gasp, lifting his arm over his head to protect himself from any further attack.

“What are you doing down from your hook?” the demon snarled.

“I wasn’t on a hook,” Jack grit out.

He wasn’t bleeding, but it still hurt. He could feel the flayed edges of the wound and he almost wished there was blood. It would make it seem much less…unnatural, he supposed was the word he was looking for. A wound that deep and that horrible should not have been without blood. He should not have been able to see the meat keeping his human body moving.

“Liar! I remember your face,” the demon said as the whip cracked over their head. “Get back…!”

Jack lifted the lion’s head over his own and a blue shield shimmered into existence. The whip cracked against the surface, sending sparks in all directions and driving Jack to his knees. The demon stumbled back, staring at him in disbelief.

“You...where did a useless mortal like you find that?” they demanded.

“Captain Reinhardt gave it to me,” Jack glared at the demon. “You wanna make something of it?”

“Liar,” the demon snarled before charging. “You will suffer for such treasonous talk!”

Jack darted out of the way just in time and rolled into a crouch. He needed a weapon. A shield might keep him safe, but there was no way that he could hope to get close enough to the demon to do any damage in return. He scanned the battlefield as the demon scrambled to recover.

He rushed to the left, ducking under the serrated tip of the whip, and diving towards the wall. He pressed against it, ignoring the pitiful moan of the man beside him. It was about to get ten times worse for him; sorry, but he was still of the living and he didn’t plan on dying any time soon. He set his hand on the grip of the sword speared through the man’s chest and waited.

The demon roared and charged, swinging the whip up and over its head. Jack shifted his grip on the sword before he rushed forward, wrenching it out of the man’s chest with a wet crunching sound. He swung hard at the demon’s knee, putting his weight behind the swing. The sword dug deep into the bony knee, cracking the bone and spraying blood in all directions.

The demon shrieked and fell, dropping the whip and clutching their mangled leg. Jack grabbed the handle of the whip with his left hand and stumbled away, panting as the demon tried to wrench the sword free from where it was lodged in the joint. Jack shifted the whip over to his right hand as he backed away. Now he had the upper hand with the whip and wouldn’t have to get close to the demon to do damage.

His right hand started burning. He tried to drop the whip, but it was already fused to his flesh. He cursed and wrenched his arm wildly, trying to dislodge the whip from where it was burning a hole through his flesh. It sank under his flesh of his wrist, fusing with the bone and slithering in like a malignant worm.

“Impossible,” the demon whispered. “Impossible!”

Jack swallowed thickly before he turned to the demon. “Would a cursed soul be able to wield this whip?” he demanded as he flung his hand out.

The whip cracked through the air, spitting sparks in all directions. He felt its path like an extension of his own arm. It was disorienting, but a thrill raced down his spine as it coiled back into his wrist. He wasn’t defenceless in Hell anymore. He had a way to defend himself and there were few that could withstand a whip like this.

“Forgive me,” the demon whimpered, shuffling away. “I did not know…!”

“I can tell,” Jack growled before he turned away. “Don’t interfere.”

He turned and continued on, shivering a little as the screams of the damned swept over him. Ignore them, Jack; they were here for a reason. So were you; keep moving. Gabriel needed you. He didn’t have time to sit there and wax philosophical with those of the damned.

The thought of Gabriel spurred him into a trot. He needed to find his old companion; he needed to save him. He was being tortured like these poor people and….

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the bodies on the wall. How many had been dragged here against their will, like Gabriel had been? How many were innocent of the crimes they were being punished for. If Gabriel could be sequestered and tortured under false pretenses, couldn’t fallible mortals? He looked down at his arm where the whip was fused to his soul body and bit his lip. Was he in any position to ask such questions?

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was out of his hands. He had to focus on Gabriel. He nodded his head sharply and started running again, keeping his pace even. Slowly the walls dissolved around him, twisting over and around him to form a cavern. He slipped down into the bowels of the torture chambers and kept moving. The screaming was about to get worse.

* * *

 

Jesse nosed Jack’s cheek and curled up beside him. He didn’t like this. He knew trips into Hell weren’t short and sweet, but it had been a month. He should have come back a long time ago.

One of his mates had already fed Jack a special meal to keep his body strong while his soul was wandering. It just looked like apple sauce to Jesse, but he knew his mate to be a powerful herbalist and a dietitian; if he said it was good for Jack, he was inclined to believe him. Unfortunately, Jack insisted on dribbling most of his meal out the side of his mouth like an infant and had to be monitored at all time to make sure he didn’t choke.

It was worrisome. Jesse wasn’t sure if his pack was qualified for something like this. They could look after themselves and infants just fine, but a full-grown man with his soul wandering Hell? That was a bit beyond his job description. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure who to get in contact with to help them. He knew Ana Amari only enough to know her on sight; he didn’t think it was appropriate for him to approach the witch and ask for help.

And yet, he didn’t think there was anyone else that could help them. Ana was the only one to come to mind and it was for a good reason; she was an old friend of Jack’s, someone that would know how to look after him when he was in his current state. He didn’t trust himself or his packmates to be able to do this on his own.

“Stay with Jack,” he ordered as he got to his feet. “I’m going to get help.”

“Be careful,” his Beta sighed and nudged his cheek.

“I will, promise,” he smiled as he hugged the old wolf close.

He left his territory as quickly as he could. It was good to be out and hunting again, but Jack’s condition hung heavily on his mind. He had to get to Ana as quickly as he could and convince her to come help. They needed her; Jack needed her. It would be a disaster otherwise. He would not lose his brother.

The city was silent as a grave as he raced through the streets. There weren’t too many people out at this hour of the night and for that he was grateful. It was easier to run around as a huge man-shaped wolf when there wasn’t anyone to raise the alarm. His nose led him through the city, bringing him to Ana’s doorstep. He snuffed around the door a few times to make sure it was the right house before he morphed back to his human form and knocked.

The door opened and he was immediately assaulted with a broom. He yelped in surprise, ducking under the blow as the stiff-bristled weapon smacked furiously against his head.

“Hey, stop that!” he shouted as he reached out to grab the handle of the broom. “I ain’t here to cause trouble!”

“Then what do you want, werewolf?” his assailant snapped.

He managed to grab the broom under the head and held it away from his face. The woman on the other end of the broom was a few years younger than him and looked like she could have easily kicked his ass across the street. She smelt like a witch, but he knew that it wasn’t her own scent. It was similar, but not her own; she was probably Ana’s daughter.

“You’re Fareeha, right?” Jesse asked. “My name’s Jesse McCree. I’m the leader of the local werewolf pack. I need to speak with your mother about something.”

“And what would that be, McCree?” Fareeha demanded.

“I’d rather discuss it with yer mother; no offence, Fareeha, but I don’t know you,” he replied.

“No one sees my mother unless…!”

“It’s alright, Fareeha,” Ana Amari called as she walked up behind her daughter. “I’ve been expecting him.”

“Ms. Amari,” Jesse inclined his head. “Pleasure to see you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Jesse McCree. Come, we were just making ourselves a late night snack,” Ana smiled at him.

Jesse liked her immediately. There was a calmness around her that he appreciated and her smile was reassuring. This was someone that wanted the best for the people that came to see her, no matter what they were asking.

He followed her into the house, doing his best not to look around too much. A witch’s abode was full of interesting knickknacks, but he wasn’t there to sight-see. He had to get help for Jack as quickly as possible. Ana ushered him over to the table and had him sit down as she got some snacks out. She offered tea, but he politely declined; he had bad experiences with tea. Every werewolf in the South did.

“Now, what troubles you, Jesse?” Ana asked as she sipped her tea.

“It’s Jack,” Jesse sighed. “He went to Hell to find Gabriel….”

“I am aware,” Ana frowned. “Is he ill from his trip?”

“He hasn’t returned yet,” Jesse said. “He’s still down there. I don’t even know how far away his soul is.”

Ana tensed up and stared at him. “He’s still down there?” she whispered.

Jesse nodded. “I’m worried that we aren’t doing enough to keep him alive while he’s down there. I was hoping you could help with that,” he said.

“Of course,” Ana said as she started bouncing her leg. “Fareeha, I need you to go get my things together. I will be gone for however long it takes Jack to return.”

“How long do you think that will be?” Fareeha frowned as she set her teacup down.

“I don’t know,” Ana shook her head. “Do not worry, my dear. There is no safer place to be than as a guest of a werewolf. They will ensure that no harm comes to me and will feed me more than enough food.”

“Alright,” Fareeha got to her feet. “I trust your judgement, Mother. Just…be careful.”

“Of course, my dear,” Ana smiled before she looked at Jesse. “I need to know about Jack’s current physical state so that I know what I’m getting into.”

“He’s lost a few pounds, but he’s as healthy as when he entered Hell,” Jesse replied. “Breathin’s normal, bowels are workin’ just fine, and he only whimpers once in a while.”

“That’s good, at least,” Ana sighed. “No strange scars appearing on his skin?”

“None when I left,” Jesse shrugged. “If there are some that appear?”

“It should be fine so long as they aren’t open wounds,” Ana replied as she got to her feet to get Jesse some water. “You did a very good job, Jesse. Hold your head up high.”

Jesse let out a chuckle and rubbed his head. “Thanks, ma’am,” he said. “‘Preciate the kind words.”

She smiled as she set the glass down and settled back in her seat. Jesse let her have her silence as he sipped his drink. She had things to get in order. Jesse just had to trot back to his den with her in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jack now has a way to fight back against the hordes of Hell. Why didn't Rein give him a weapon? That would have been too easy and Hell is a jerk that way.
> 
> And things are not going as smoothly as Jack thinks they are. Time is a wee bit out of sync.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the rape scene. You have been warned.

The walls were slick with fluids and the humidity made it hard to breathe. He didn’t want to think about what the fluid was or why it was making the humidity incredibly high. He could hear moaning and screaming all around him and not all of it was pained. This was the hall of rapists and coercers, those that sullied the act of sex to profane degrees. It made him sick to be here, but it was the best way into the inner halls. The only way, if Gabriel was to be believed.

He slipped past the mutilated body of a man and paused to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. He could see bodies in various states of decay, most of them chained to the wall, but some were hanging from the ceiling. Something dripped into his hair and he prayed that it was blood from one of the rapists.

“A little morsel,” a voice purred in his ear. “Come to play with me, little one?”

Jack bolted, swearing too loudly to be safe, but he didn’t care. That was a spider whispering in his ear. He was not getting caught by a fucking spider! He was not being filled up with spider eggs, only to have them hatch and eat their way out of the lining of his stomach and intestines. Not. Happening.

He slipped down a steep rise and tumbled forward, squeaking as he hit hard, bony protrusions on the way down. He didn’t want to even think about what it was that he was hitting. Everything in this hall made his skin crawl. It made the rest of Hell look like a fucking vacation in comparison.

The spider was still chasing him, hissing and clicking furiously as they rushed down the slope after him. They were getting closer and Jack wasn’t getting anywhere. He wouldn’t be able to outrun the demon; he would have to face it head on. He’d have to face it and fight it and hope that he had enough strength to fend it off.

This was not going to end well for him.

He cursed and whipped around, snapping his wrist to make the whip elongate. It cracked through the air, splitting the spider’s cheek open and sending black blood spraying in all directions, but the demon didn’t stop. It slammed into him, wrapping his legs tightly in silk as they rolled; its spinnerets were moving so fast they were a sickening blur of gray. His back hit a wall and the massive spider loomed over him, mouth split wide in a feral grin.

“You are pretty, morsel,” it purred as the depositor on its abdomen quivered. “Want to play?”

“No!” his mind screamed. “Yes,” his mouth said, already poisoned and controlled by the silk oozing fluid all over his legs.

It was how the spiders captured their prey and reproduced. The silk was coated with a neurotoxin that took control of the prey item’s nervous system almost immediately. As soon as it came in contact with the poor soul, they were forced to do whatever the spider wanted. Most cases, it was to be filled with their parasitic young and provide their first meal upon hatching. Sometimes, though, they just wanted to feel their human prey squirming in agony beneath them as they were raped again and again.

“Good,” the spider purred as the depositor started to extend. “I’d hate to hurt you. You’re so pretty.”

Jack felt the horrid organ nudge between his legs and closed his eyes. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck! This was not good. She wanted to listen to him scream as she drove that stupid muscular tube through six feet of intestines, tearing everything up in its wake. She was going to tear him to pieces from the inside long before he nasty little offspring ate their way out of him.

Usually the depositor went through the mouth while the spider’s inch long fangs tore up the genitals in a perversion of oral sex. It was easier to deposit their eggs directly into the stomach through the esophagus rather than deal with the acidic burn of the small intestines. The eggs were acid-proof, but the depositor was not.

This spider wanted him to suffer. It wanted to watch him scream and flail as it pumped its vile offspring into him. It didn’t care if his insides melted the tip of the depositor off; it wanted to hear him scream.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, whimpering as the elongated point pushed up into him. It burned, pushing its way up into him like a hot knife. He screamed, thumping his head against the wall. She pushed harder, rocking the depositor into him like a perverted sex organ. He didn’t feel pleasure; he just screamed louder. It hurt so much! It hurt…!

_“Am I hurting you?” Gabriel asked._

_“A little,” Jack admitted softly. “It’s not too bad though. It’ll pass once you start moving.”_

_“If it hurts too much, I can stop,” Gabriel said, brushing Jack’s hair out of his face. “I don’t want to hurt you,_ mi alma _.”_

_“You won’t,” Jack soothed._

_He opened his eyes and smiled at Gabriel’s golden ones. Gabriel frowned and pushed his head under Jack’s, nosing at his throat and kissing over the pulse._

_“Are you certain?” he asked softly._

_“Yes,” Jack laughed. “Show me how angels make love.”_

_Gabriel chuckled into his ear before he started moving slowly. “I would kill you if I did that,” he teased. “You’d be reduced to ashes.”_

_“Worth it to feel that infinite cock in me,” Jack laughed._

_“Jack,” Gabriel scolded playfully as he rocked up into Jack’s body. “You kinky little human.”_

_Jack grinned up at him and dropped his head back onto the pillow as his partner started moving. His thrusts were slow and calculated, the drag of his scorching flesh on Jack’s inner walls enough to make his head spin. He was panting before long, digging his nails into Gabriel’s shoulders. He bit his lip, staring into those golden eyes as Gabriel watched him carefully. He never lost himself to pleasure the way that Jack did. He was always watching, always careful, always ready to pull out and tend to Jack’s pain at a moment’s notice._

_It was soft. It was perfect. It was everything Jack could have hoped for in a partner. He loved it and he loved Gabriel._

_“Gabriel,” he moaned._

“What?” the spider hissed.

“Gabriel,” Jack repeated, tipping his head back. “Gabriel.”

He felt the pulse of heat in the pit of his stomach. It rushed through him, pulsing from his core and out to his extremities. His fingertips glowed gold with each pulse, drawing his attention in awe. There was a soft ripple through his guts before the pulse intensified, sweeping through him like a crashing wave. It swept the pain away, pushing it out of his body like an infected wound. Or maybe pus from a zit. Either way, it was gone, leaving only warmth in its wake.

The spider screamed, struggling to get away from him. The pulse rushed up her depositor and Jack watched her body contort in agony. Flames rushed over her body as she ripped her invading appendage out of Jack’s body; thank the infinite deities that wounds to the soul healed so fast or he’d be dealing with a prolapse for weeks. She beat at the flames with shrieks of fear, scuttling away as eggs oozed out the end of her depositor. Jack stared at the clear, sac-like eggs as the larvae inside writhed. The spider’s thrashing feet turned most of her eggs into jelly as the flames continued to burn her alive.

Jack closed his eyes as the pulsing grew stronger in his gut and let out a long groan. A wave of bliss washed through him and he climaxed as the spider died. He came down slowly from the high, slumping against the slick floor as pleasure continued to pulse through him.

“Gabriel,” he sighed as he reached down to palm himself. “Not even touching me and you make me cum. Fuck.”

A foreign bubble of amusement passed through his gut before he pulled himself together. Yes, yes, little seed; it was funny that Jack could be brought to completion without his lover even touching him. How kind of you to notice. Now stop laughing at him.

He pushed himself to his feet and looked at the remains of the spider. The same brilliance that had filled him so wonderfully had obliterated the spider. All that remained of her were a few twitching legs and the smoldering remains of her thorax. It was a ghastly sight, but Jack felt no remorse for the demon. She would have raped him; had raped him; without remorse.

Of her innumerable brood, one little egg was left. The larvae was twitching inside, still very much alive. Jack’s good mood vanished as he got to his feet and headed over to it. He glared down at the egg, anger burning in his gut.

“You would have been the one to kill me,” he growled. “Not the twenty or so others that had already eaten their way out of me. It would have been you. You would have been the one to seal my fate.”

The egg trembled against his foot. He wanted to stomp it into mulch as its dying mother had its siblings. He lifted his foot, ready to follow through with the tormenting thought, but the seconds ticked by without his foot lowering. The seed was pulsing in his gut, trying to calm him down; it didn’t want the little egg to be killed. He wondered why.

“Have you ever felt love?” he asked as he set his foot down beside the egg. He knelt down and carefully picked up the trembling egg. “Do your kind even know what that is? Or is all you know and understand the anger, hatred, and pain your mother created during your conception and your birth?”

He sighed and cradled the egg against his chest. The larvae inside kept trembling, but it didn’t shake the soft sac around it. He ran his thumb slowly over the edge of the egg before he gently kissed the spongy shell.

“I’ll spare you, but I wonder how well you will fare outside of a womb,” he said.

He glanced around before walking over to the slick wall and searching for a gap. He set the egg inside as soon as he found a suitable gap, wondering where his seed’s sentimentality had come from. He had been ready to kill the thing that would have happily eaten its way out of him, but the seed wanted to spare it. He saw no reason not to spare the innocent life, but he still found it strange. Shouldn’t the seed of an Angel of Death be content to let a demon die?

“Your life is out of my hands now,” he said as he pushed the slick edges of the wall closed around the trembling egg. “Good luck, I guess.”

 _“Thank you,”_ a voice whispered in his ear as he turned away. _“I will not waste this gift, lover of the Dead Angel.”_

Jack felt a smile tug at his lips as he continued on through the chamber. The other spiders gave him a wide berth, hissing at him from the shadows. Should he have felt bad for killing one of the guards of this place? No; she had overstepped her duty and tried to murder him, intent on raping him first. What happened to her was entirely her own doing.

She deserved to suffer, just like all those within this hall deserved to suffer. It wasn’t his fault that she was as corrupted as the charges she was meant to oversee. Her fate was her own doing, hurried along by the love of an angel.

* * *

 

“He’s fine,” Ana reassured Jesse as the werewolf cradled Jack’s head in his lap. “It’s just a little blood.”

“You aren’t supposed to bleed from yer ass, Ana,” Jesse whined. “What if something bad’s happened to him?!”

“Oh, undoubtedly something has,” Ana shook her head as she carefully cleaned Jack’s thighs and anus of blood. “Most likely travelling through the domain of the spiders.”

“Spiders?” Jesse grimaced. “He get bit?”

“Most likely one attempted to turn him into a host for her brood,” Ana said as she set a cooling bundle against Jack’s enflamed anus, ignoring the way he squeaked and tried to pull away. “They’re nasty creatures, those spiders. All those generations of overseeing the punishment of rapists and coercers has turned them into rapists and coercers.”

“Lovely,” Jesse lifted his nose and bared his teeth. “See, this is why we tear the throats out of anyone that does shit like that. Saves everyone some trouble later on down the road.”

Ana chuckled softly at Jesse’s disgust. She was glad he was indignant about the whole affair; she had no doubt that the ruling spiders were just as disgusted with their broodlings’ misconduct. She’d only spoken with one of the Elder Mothers once, but she could not forget the fury in her eyes when she saw what one of her daughters was doing to one of the punished. At least Jack had managed to escape.

“Will he be affected by the assault when he returns?” Jesse asked as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Most likely,” Ana said as she wrapped up Jack’s hips and let him rest back against the bed. “Although, it will be difficult to gauge how much damage was done psychologically until he’s talking again. And no, do not ask him about it.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jesse shook his head before he laid down beside Jack and snuggled. “Ana…what’s that thing that’s pulsing in his stomach?”

“An angel seed,” Ana sighed. “Angels plant them in their mates. Jack’s been carrying this one for as long as I remember dealing with him and Gabriel.”

“So…it’s a dead embryo?” Jesse grimaced.

“No, it is very much alive,” Ana said as she rested a hand over Jack’s stomach. If she concentrated, she could just brush her mind against the seed’s, but it was so underdeveloped that it could only form ideas of emotions. It would be foolish to try to contact it, unless Ana wanted a slow and maddening death, of course. “It is simply dormant. Jack is male, so his body cannot gestate an embryo. I suspect Gabriel planted his seed in order to keep Jack from feeling lonely when they were apart.”

“Well, at least it’s not parasitic,” Jesse sighed.

“No; the seed would never intentionally kill its host,” Ana agreed. “The seed loves its carrying parent more than its own life. If it was forced to make a choice, it would always chose its parent’s life over its own.”

“How do you know that?” Jesse frowned.

Ana smirked as she got to her feet and cleaned up her supplies. “How do you think I had Fareeha?” she asked.

Jesse stared at her in awe before snuggling closer to Jack. “Okay,” he murmured. “If yer positive it ain’t gunna hurt Jack, I believe ya.”

Ana smiled, glad that she had been able to soothe some of Jesse’s worries. It wasn’t the seed she was worried about; she knew the little one wouldn’t bring Jack any harm; but she also knew what Jack was like. If it came down to it, he would choose the seed over himself. He’d always wanted a child and she knew that if the seed was ever to start gestating, he would do everything in his power to make sure it survived.

She was equal parts exasperated and impressed by the stubbornness of the man. She wasn’t sure if the world would be a better or worse place if more people were like Jack. Probably worse; people would be throwing themselves into dangerous situations to keep each other safe. It wasn’t worth it. Not that people like Jack would ever admit to such a thing; to them, the safety of everyone else was paramount. Their own lives were secondary in importance and that was no way to look at life.

She hoped that Gabriel could rope Jack’s selflessness back under control when he returned. No one else seemed capable of keeping Jack alive and whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the power of love; burning the fucker that tried to rape you and give you unwanted children. Jack's going to be okay; his soul will heal and he's got Ana looking after his body. And he's one step closer to finding Gabriel.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack emerged from the chambers of torture into a land scorched by fire. Heat raced down his throat with every breath he took, burning his lungs and setting his veins on fire. He coughed, stumbling forward as sweat glistened across his skin. Naked and exposed; what a lovely time to try to cross a desert. He grit his teeth and started forward.

There was no turning around. There was no going back. It had to be closer to just keep going forward. He would get to Gabriel. He would rescue him. And he would fix all the harm he had caused with his selfishness. It was what Gabriel deserved after the failure that Jack had been for him.

The underground chambers vanished behind him quickly and no new landmarks rose to guide him. He tried scuffing his feet against the ground to leave a clear trail, but when he stopped to check his progress, there was nothing behind him. He cursed and coughed, wishing he had water, wishing he had shade, wishing he had a fucking compass.

He looked up, using his shield to block part of the brilliant light burning down on him. It wasn’t a sun, but it sure felt like one. It burned his skin, making his flesh itch and tingle in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. He almost wished to be back in the suffocating humidity of the underground torture chambers. Almost. At least in that pit there had been moisture; out here, there was nothing but heat.

He tried to make out any details on the ceiling, but there was nothing. He had to wander forward and hope he found something. He didn’t like that idea; it was so easy to get lost in a place like this. It was Hell; this desert could stretch on for years in all directions. He could wander aimlessly forever and never get anywhere.

He shivered at the thought. Would his body rot away up above? Would he ever make it back to see Jesse and his pack? Was his father ever going to hear from him again?

The thoughts choked him, driving him to his knees. He was going to die down here. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He’d gotten lucky so far; the demons that resided behind him were dangerous, sure, but they could be overcome with a bit of ingenuity. What lay before him was incomprehensibly huge. There was no escape. There was no victory to be had here.

“Are you lost, little one?” a voice asked in his ear. “You are a long way from water.”

“Who?” he croaked and lifted his head.

Soft eyes crinkled into a smile before the strange beast offered their hand. “Come, my friend,” she said. “It is unwise to move while the land burns.”

Jack blinked slowly before he reached up to take the beast’s hand. She hauled him up onto her back and offered him a blanket to hide under. He tucked himself in against her back, shivering as the surprisingly cool, wet blanket stuck to his burned skin.

“This is no place for a mortal,” the beast said as she trotted across the desert. “Why are you here?”

“I’m looking for a friend,” he murmured against the beast’s soft fur. “He is trapped down here.”

“You are brave, small one,” the beast said. “But those that come before me are cruel to let you wander the wastes with nothing but a shield.”

“What journey is easy?” he laughed hollowly.

“It is not about being easy,” the beast snorted. “It is about being prepared. I can smell the fluids of the spiders on you and the marks of a whip on your shoulder. You are not prepared for this journey, my friend.”

“I have no choice; I must save my friend,” Jack said stubbornly.

“Without help you will die,” the beast said. “Rest and let me do the thinking for a while. I know these lands better than you know your flesh.”

Jack let out a soft chuckle before he rested his cheek against the soft, sandy coloured fur. “I’m Jack,” he murmured.

“Call me Orisa,” the beast said. “Now rest.”

Orisa brought him to a canvas tent in the middle of the desert just ahead of a vicious fire and dust storm. There was a small demon inside tinkering with what he believed to be organic tissue. A demon looking to create something new; that was always an interesting sight. She stared at him as Orisa set him down in the corner before scrambling to her feet.

“Orisa! Where did you find him?” the small demon asked as she immediately started rubbing a cool ointment against Jack’s skin. “He’s naked!”

“He was wandering the desert looking for his friend,” Orisa said as she turned several times on the spot and sat down, clasping her thick digits together. “He is not prepared for the dangers ahead of him, Efi.”

“I can see that,” Efi laughed before she sat down beside Jack. “I can’t believe you wandered into the desert without clothing!”

“I...did not know I would be crossing a desert,” he admitted. “I don’t even know where I’m supposed to be going.”

“No idea?” Efi cocked her head to the side. “Not even a basic idea?”

“He...is being held in the dark, cold reaches of Hell,” he murmured.

“Oh,” Efi shivered. “What did he do to be there?”

“Existed,” Jack shook his head. “He is...different.”

Efi and Orisa shared a worried look before Efi pulled on one of her enormous earrings. Her ears were covered in thick metal hoops, but the lobes had the largest ones. She was adorable with her dark fur, scaly hands, and intelligent brown eyes; he didn’t know what type of demon she was, but she was smart and that was something he appreciated at the moment. Efi glanced at Jack and let out a long sigh.

“You have a long journey ahead of you,” she said. “But, I can help you not die of heat exhaustion.”

“A demon of the desert would know that better than me,” he chuckled. “I was born to fields and forests, not deserts.”

Efi grinned widely at him before she bounced to her feet and started collecting items from around the tent. Orisa waved him up onto the bed and tucked him in under the blankets. She set a large dish of water down by his head and offered him a straw to sip at his leisure. He gave her a smile before he snuggled down onto the cot and fell asleep almost immediately.

***

“Do you think he’s telling the truth, Efi?”

Jack opened an eye slowly. The interior of the tent was dark and he could barely make out Orisa and Efi in the gloom. They were huddled together on the floor, Efi resting across Orisa’s shoulders as she tinkered with Orisa’s enormous headdress.

“I don’t see why he’d lie,” Efi said. “He seems sincere too. Why, are you worried, Orisa?”

“I am always weary of those that wander these deserts,” Orisa sighed. “I know these lands intimately. It would not be the first time a malignant spirit crept up on the unsuspecting.”

“I’m just looking for my...my hunting partner,” Jack called. “I’ll be gone in the morning, if that is what you want.”

Both demons jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. Orisa lowered her head in what Jack assumed was shame, but Efi just climbed up onto Orisa’s shoulders and perched there looking at him with eyes that glowed like huge saucers in the gloom.

“Can you tell us more about your partner?” she asked. “He must have meant a lot to you if you would brave Hell for him.”

“He...is one of a kind,” Jack chuckled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “We have not spoken in years; I retired from hunting and he...well, he has a duty.”

“That’s sad,” Efi sighed. “I hate hearing about stories like that. You loved him?”

“With all of my heart and soul,” Jack murmured. “That is why I have to find him. I need to atone for what I did to him.”

“You’re a human; if you kept hunting, you would be killed. He should have stayed with you,” Efi huffed.

“Efi,” Orisa soothed. “It is not that easy for some creatures. Not all can turn away from their duties like we can to pursue what our hearts desire.”

“It was impossible for Ga… for Gabe to leave his post,” Jack said. “My retirement was unthinkable to him. I think… maybe he forgot that humans have such short lifespans. And that we make our own purpose.”

Efi and Orisa glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Jack smiled as the young demon swung herself down off of her companion’s shoulders and strode proudly over to him.

“Jack the old Hunter, I, Efi Oladele, promise to see you safely across the desert,” she said. “I will give you all the supplies you need on your journey with no obligation necessary in return.”

“That is very kind of you,” Jack said. “But you don’t…!”

“Don’t what?” Efi laughed. “I live here, silly. The desert is my home. Even if it is harsh and unforgiving, I know how to survive here just fine. Besides, I have Orisa to help protect me while I’m alone and my extended family to fall in with when I’m back with my people. Helping a wanderer on his journey is an honour I never thought to experience.”

“If you are certain,” Jack sighed. “I appreciate your help, Efi.”

Efi grinned at him before gently pushing him back down onto the bed. She tucked him under the covers and told him to get some more sleep. It was a long journey ahead of them.

***

“Gabriel, please, wait!”

Jack scrambled to follow the golden figure, but something was holding his limbs in place. He reached desperately towards the back of his partner, screaming his name. Gabriel didn’t look back at him, he just kept walking and leaving a trail of molted golden feathers in his wake.

“Gabriel, please! I’m sorry!” Jack sobbed. “I was scared! I didn’t mean to leave you! Please!”

Gabriel stopped for a moment before he took flight. Jack watched him spiral upwards towards the heavens and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face, pattering into whatever thick substance was sucking him down. He let out a choked sob as he let himself sink into the murky depths. What was the point of fighting if Gabriel didn’t even want him?

The darkness sucked him down and started to fill his lungs with sludge. He didn’t fight, letting himself sink into oblivion. This was his fate, to fade away into obscurity like every other human to ever walk the earth. He would be forgotten in a generation and that was how it was supposed to be. He was foolish for thinking that he could walk beside an angel for so long and that they would care for him.

He was just a means to an end. A hole to rut in when Gabriel’s energy could not be contained anymore. It was why he had been given a seed, to keep him company when Gabriel was completing his purpose without Jack’s interference. He wasn’t anything special. Someone else would catch Gabriel’s eye in a few years and he would be happy again. What was the point of fighting anymore? Just accept his fate, it was easier.

Something plunged down into the darkness, driving it back. Talons hooked into his chest before he was wrenched skyward. He saw brilliant gold before his whole body was flooded with incredibly power. His back arched and he gasped, feeling light erupted out of his orifices and extremities.

He was a living sun, burning brighter than a supernova. His light drove the darkness away, sending it shrieking for whatever hole it have oozed from. He inhaled and a powerful wind rushed out of his lungs on the exhale. He moved his fingers and mountains shook. His foot touched the ground and dragged the soil away, creating a river, then a lake, then a glacier. He closed his eyes, gasped, and the world was drenched in rainwater.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“You are so much more than what you think,” Gabriel whispered in his ear. “Have courage, my love. Even when I cannot be there to hold your hand through the darkness, I will never abandon you.”

“Gabriel,” Jack whispered as he lifted his hand, searching for his partner. “I’m sorry!”

“There is nothing to apologize for, my love,” Gabriel soothed. “Know that I love you, Jack Morrison, and I will never be far.”

Jack let out a broken sob as a strong hand pressed against his. He laced their fingers together and Gabriel did not pull away. He opened his eyes….

And blinked at the sunlight streaming into the tent. Efi and Orisa were cleaning up the tent and smiled as they spotted that he was awake.

“We’re leaving as soon as the sun sets,” Efi said happily. “It’s better to move at night when it’s cooler. I sewed some clothing for you. Sorry if it’s a little awkward to wear; it’s the best I had on hand.”

Jack slowly got to his feet and pulled the white clothing on. He smiled at Efi as he slipped the mask and goggles over his face, flashing thumbs up. His heart was still heavy from the dream, but it only made him more determined to find Gabriel. His love had done so much for him and Jack hadn’t done much in return. He had to change that; he would change that.

He just had to get across the desert first.

* * *

 

Zenyatta watched the tent from a distance. He knew John Morrison’s son was inside; he had been following him since he entered the desert. Zenyatta had come to call the place home; it was very different from the world he hailed from, but it was warm and unforgiving, a perfect place for a trickster like him to hone his art. He missed his siblings, Mondatta most importantly, but he would return with time.

The son though, he was intrigued by him. Whispers flew quickly through Hell, even to this forgotten pocket of the endless expanse, and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know about the mortal that had been gifted a lion-head shield from the ancient line of Nephilim warriors. He wanted to know about the mortal that brought a demon to his knees with a sword and then claimed their whip as their own. He wanted to know about the human that had destroyed a spider with the power of his angel’s love.

And he was not disappointed. There was a brilliance to Jack Morrison’s soul that awed him. It was breath-taking to behold, made all the more impressive by the little seed snuggled up against his internal organs. An angel had loved him enough to trust him with the most precious of their creations. Did Jack understand what that little seed was, what its potential was now that he was in Hell, the birthplace of all angels? Did he know his own potential?

Humans were such fascinating creatures; born of earth and gifted with magic, they carved their own place into the world. Simple animals that had risen to claim their souls, besting all the trials put before them, and deciding their own fate. They were not bound by the same rules that bound the beings of magic and myth; they created their own. It was why they were preyed on by so many and desired as mates by others. They had so much potential and they did not squander it.

Zenyatta wanted to help Jack. He wanted to help the son of the man his brother had come to care for enough to accept another as John’s mate. He wanted to help Jack rescue his chained angel of death and guide him down the path that would bring him the most potential.

He would have to be careful though. His kind were tricksters, beings of illusion and mischief; he would not be trusted immediately. Men had loved his kind, sure, but that did not erase what he was. He was kitsune and he could be harmful or helpful; it was all a matter of his mood. Jack would know him on sight for what he was and he would be hesitant to trust him. So he would have to use his trickery to help Jack along.

That was fine. He was capable of doing such things. All that mattered to him was keeping the son of his brother’s heart-mate alive and on his path. Anything else was unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Orisa and Efi make an appearance! YAY! Although, I admittedly don't know much about Efi's personality outside of young mechanical genius, so I went with upbeat, curious, and eager.
> 
> We're getting closer, everyone! Just a little further and Jack will save Gabe!...or will he?


	7. Chapter 7

The desert was alarmingly cold at night. Jack knew that most of the heat of the desert came from the sunlight, but this astonished him. It was like the coldest spring morning back in Indiana. Orisa was like a living furnace, at least, keeping both him and Efi warm as they trotted over the desert.

Efi was trying to teach him how to navigate by the stars, but it all blurred together for him. He took to nodding in agreement, mostly just listened to her enthusiasm. She was passionate about everything she talked about, from the stars overhead to the subtle changes in topography as they crossed the desert. Orisa provided useful tidbits about the area, happily talking about how good the hunting was at certain times of the year.

“What do they do for fun where you’re from, Jack?” Efi asked with a wide grin on her face.

“Farm, mostly,” Jack chuckled. “Line dancing. Cow-tipping.”

“Cow-tipping? What’s that?” Efi frowned.

“Well, you go out into a field with cows and you tip them over,” Jack rubbed his head.

Efi let out a snort of laughter and covered her nose. “That’s so mean!” she cackled.

“But it’s also so funny when you’re young and stupid,” Jack shrugged. “What about you?”

“Stargazing, mostly. My mother knows a lot about the stars,” Efi smiled and leaned back against him. “I like telling stories about them. Do you want to hear about the great bears?”

“Please,” Jack smiled.

***

“This is as far as I can take you,” Orisa said as she came to a stop. “Any further and I will cease to function. I was not meant to leave the desert.”

“Thank you,” Jack said as he dismounted. “I owe you both a debt of gratitude.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Efi smiled. “You just go get your friend. It’ll be worth it to know that he’s safe where he belongs. I love a happy ending!”

“Good luck, my friend,” Orisa smiled before she turned around carefully so she did not accidentally step on him. “Farewell.”

Jack waved as the pair turned and trotted back off into the desert. He waited until they had faded away into the rising heatwave before he turned and continued onwards. Walls rose up around him, blocking off the sky with their peaks. He shivered as he walked in darkness, activating his shield as a small source of light. It did not help much. The world was nearly impossible to make out around him.

His footing became uneven. He slipped, stumbled, and almost fell to his knees. He grunted in surprise, throwing his hand out to grab the wall. He hadn’t realized it had gotten so close; his fingers grazed it before his elbow had fully extended. That was disconcerting. He took a deep breath and continued forward.

His shoulders brushed against the walls of the canyon and he turned sideways. He deactivated the shield, unable to hold it at such an awkward angle. The darkness swallowed him and he shivered as he shimmied his way along. It was impossible to see around him and he was shaking as he moved. He never remembered being scared of the dark like this, but the closeness of the walls and the inability to see was making his insides liquidize.

He came to a stop and stood there trembling. He grit his teeth, dragging air in loudly through his nose.

“Come on, move,” he hissed at himself. “What good are you if you just stand here? Move.”

But he couldn’t. It was like his limbs had turned to ice. He pressed his head against the wall in front of him and inhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. This was outrageous; where had this fear even come from? He had gotten this far; he couldn’t freeze up now.

Except he hadn’t, had he? He wasn’t here because of his own abilities. Each time he’d run into trouble, someone else had to save him. Reinhardt gave him a shield, he’d gotten a whip by accident, Gabriel had saved him from the spider, and Orisa and Efi had saved him from the desert. He hadn’t done a single thing by himself. He was only here because of what others had done, not what he had done.

So what was the point of going on? Gabriel deserved to be rescued by someone worthy of his time, not the pathetic little man shivering in the dark. He should just stop while he’s ahead. Why embarrass the man he loved by revealing that he had pissed himself in the dark?

His knees slowly gave out from under him. He slid down the wall and sat huddled in the dark. He pressed his forehead against his knees, whimpering as fear racked his body. He was so pathetic. He was a miserable excuse for a man, let alone a human. What a pathetic waste of flesh he was, to be reduced to this shivering pile of meat over a little dark. He should just give up. It was so much easier.

“Jack.”

Jack covered his ears, whimpering as voices started bouncing around in his head.

“Jack, I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Ana?” Jack swallowed. It sounded like her; had she come looking for him? “Don’t waste your time with me, Ana. I’m sure there’s more important things to do.”

“Jack, you are caught in the snare of a demon. Stand tall and keep moving,” she ordered.

“I don’t care,” Jack whispered. “I’m just a pathetic man. Let me die.”

“If you die, Gabriel will suffer for eternity; is that what you want?” she demanded.

“He doesn’t need me; someone else will save him,” Jack shook his head. “Everyone loved him more than me.”

“You’re the only one that can help him,” Ana said.

“How arrogant of me to think that,” Jack shook his head. “Anyone could….”

“Jack Hope Morrison! You stop that right now!” Ana shouted.

Jack jumped in alarm. He didn’t even know she knew his middle name. No one knew his middle name. He didn’t use it for a reason. He loved his father to pieces, really he did, but ‘Hope’ was not a man’s middle name. A child’s maybe, but not a man’s.

“Listen to me,” Ana continued. “Those thoughts in your head aren’t your own. They’re planted. The demon will harvest your soul if you don’t fight back. You have to fight back!”

“I don’t know if I can, Ana,” Jack admitted. “I feel so weak.”

“Jack, Jesse wanted to tell you this himself, but I think now is the best time. His pack has a new pup, a baby born to one of Jesse’s packmates. They’re naming him after you, Jack. In your honour, for all you have done for Jesse and his family.”

Jack blinked at the wall in front of him. Jesse had a baby in his pack? That was almost unheard of with werewolves; most were created through bites. For one to be born healthy into his pack was a stroke of good luck and a sign that the curse wasn’t as strong as it was believed to be.

“Why didn’t he tell me before I went to Hell?” he asked.

“The mother didn’t know she was pregnant,” Ana replied.

“She would have been ready to pop when I was there; how could she not know?” he wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“Jack,” Ana whispered. “Jack, you’ve been down here for months.”

Jack’s blood ran cold. He’d been in Hell for _months_? But that wasn’t possible! He hadn’t been wandering that long! He’d only been on his journey for a week at most! It was impossible! It was…!

“Does...does the pup look like Jesse?” he asked.

He had to distract himself. Don’t think about the time you’ve lost; focus instead on the pack. Think about the pack, how happy they would be with a pup to dote on. Think about how much Jesse was going to cry over the pup’s perfection. Don’t think about anything else.

“No,” Ana chuckled. “But Jesse will love him regardless. As will the rest of the pack. If you want to meet him, you have to make it back alive. Fight, Jack. If not for yourself, fight for Jesse’s pup. You are the most selfless person I know; if you can’t find the strength to save yourself, save yourself for someone else.”

Jack took a deep breath and slowly climbed to his feet. Jesse had a pup. Jesse had a pup and he’d named them after Jack. He had to meet the pup and judge for himself how much like his pack-father he was. He would be a part of their lives if it was the last thing he did.

He started moving slowly, inching his way along. Something snarled furiously above him before the walls of the canyon suddenly vanished. He fell to the ground, blinking back dirt as a maelstrom roared around him. Something tried to strike him, but he lashed out with his whip, cracking his assailant across the face. Black blood sprayed from where he had struck them and they stumbled away with a howl.

Red eyes glared at him and Jack rose to his feet. “I am not your food,” he snarled as he snapped his whip to the side. “Go feast somewhere else.”

The demon rose and screeched at him before it turned and fled. Jack waited until it had vanished into the maelstrom before he let himself relax. He pushed a hand up into his hair before he started walking again. He’d almost been lunch for a demon; that was embarrassing.

* * *

 

Zenyatta let out a long sigh of relief. It had been risky what he had just done. Demons hated having their hunts interrupted, but he would not allow the stupid gluttonous pup to devour Jack’s soul. He had overstepped a lot of boundaries to keep the man safe, but he felt no regret. Jack was doing his best and no one in life ever walked alone.

Orisa and Efi might have been bound to the desert where they were born, but Zenyatta was not. He could provide the aid that Jack needed and letting him know about the family back home waiting for him was what he’d needed to know to keep going. Humans were funny like that, especially humans like Jack.

But that was what made them human. It was what set them apart from so many other creatures. It was what made it so easy for a kitsune to walk amongst them without arousing suspicion. They were not so different, after all.

And Jack had needed help. Even the strongest soul could be crushed under the weight of their own doubts; the demons that called this plain home were masters at weaving it into a trap. All it took was a small planted thought and their prey’s soul did the rest. It was damn near impossible to break free from without assistance, no matter the strength of the prey. So Zenyatta had given him the strength needed to break free. 

Jack had not only broken free, but driven the demon off as well. It was impressive; was this why the death angel loved him? His strength of will and spirit were impressive; Zenyatta would have to observe him some more if he hoped to learn what really made the man tick. How intriguing!

* * *

 

The ground shifted under Jack’s feet, sloping downwards into darkness. He descended into the ground, swallowing nervously. He had to move with one hand against the wall, hoping that he wasn’t going to trip; even the light of his shield couldn’t cut through this gloom. The footing seemed smooth and even, but he wasn’t foolish enough to think that it would be like that forever.

The darkness gave way to a muted red, illuminating the floor ahead of him. He was grateful for the change in light as it made his way a little clearer. He walked slowly, watching the ground for any upheavals that would trip him up. He didn’t want to slip and roll down the rest of the way. It was silent, too; even his footsteps were swallowed by the rock walls.

It was suffocating and terrifying, but he pressed on. The walls stayed where they were, letting him walk down into the bowels of Hell without restraint. He was scared, but there was nothing following him. He could feel eyes on him, but they were just observing, not looking for a means to attack him. Not yet, anyways.

He followed the passage down into the dark and emerged into a cavern. The walls stretched back far beyond what his eyes could follow. He thought he saw shapes moving in the darkness, but the sight made his skin crawl and he had to look away. His eyes landed on the figure chained in the center of the cavern and he gasped.

“Gabriel!” he shouted as he charged forward. “Gabriel, I’m here!”

He dropped to his knees in front of Gabriel, grabbing his jaw carefully. Gabriel shivered under his touch and his chained wings strained against their prison. Whoever had captured him had not left anything to chance; Gabriel was covered in chains, almost completely blocking out his natural glow. He could thrash all he wanted, but he wouldn’t get free.

“Ssh, Gabriel,” he soothed as he dragged his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek. “I’m here. It’s going to be alright. I’m here.”

He pressed his head against Gabriel’s and gently combed his fingers through Gabriel’s dark curls. Gabriel shifted in his arms, trilling softly as his cheek rubbed against Jack’s shirt.

“I’m here,” Jack repeated softly. “I will make up for what I did. You don’t have to hurt anymore. I’m here for you.”

Gabriel lifted his head and Jack stared into his churning golden eyes in horror. There was nothing but hatred in them, nothing but hatred for _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've finally reached Gabe! YAY! But wait, he hates Jack? WHAT?! >3


	8. Chapter 8

Jack drew back from Gabriel, shaking under his golden gaze. Gabriel bared his teeth, his jowls trembling with outrage.

“Have you not tortured me enough?” he snarled before he lifted his head high. “You expect me to fall for your tricks? You think sending _his_ visage to me would break me? I will not break! You will not ruin me as you have ruined my brethren. Do you hear me?!”

“Gabriel,” Jack whispered as he reached out to touch Gabriel’s face. The golden eyes snapped to him and he flinched, cowering under the fury. “It’s me. I’m not an illusion. I’m here to save you.”

“Prove it,” Gabriel snarled as he tried to flare his wings, but only shot sparks in all directions as the chains ground against the golden expanse. “Prove to me that you are my Jack.”

Jack swallowed and looked away. “I don’t know how,” he whispered.

“Jack would know,” Gabriel lifted his nose in the air. “He would know.”

Jack closed his eyes and tried to think of something only he would know. He thought of a number of scars in hidden places, but knew that wouldn’t work. Whoever had Gabriel captive probably knew everything about Jack’s body. Except, maybe, for one thing.

He drew closer carefully, anxious as Gabriel let out a growl that could have shaken the flesh from his bones if he wasn’t careful. He pushed his fingers up into Gabriel’s long, gorgeous black curls and pulled his head down. He rose to meet him, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster in that moment. He was scared, scared of the being that he had come to save. It killed all of his attempts to be brave when an angel of death was ready to smite the flesh from his bones because he thought his mate was just an illusion.

The reaction was immediate. Gabriel pushed forward, his lips eagerly devouring Jack’s. Had his body not been restrained, Jack would have been pinned to the ground and that talented, hungry mouth would have been all over his body, quickly followed by innumerable mouths opening up all over the flesh that was touching Jack’s body. He would have felt pleasure like none other, all coming from the huge angel drawing energy from his body with each hungry kiss. He had to fight to pull away, to remind himself that he and Gabriel were not safe.

“I’ve missed you,” Gabriel whimpered as Jack pulled away. “I tried to stay away because I thought that’s what you wanted, but it was like ripping off my own wings.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack reached out to cradle Gabriel’s face in his hands. “I was selfish and I hurt you. I’m so sorry, Gabriel. My light, my song; please, forgive me.”

“You were selfish,” Gabriel whispered. “For the first time, you put your life before others and I should have supported you! I should have stayed with you, encouraged you to find a different path in life. Instead I left like a child, believing you were better off without me. It is not you that needs forgiveness, my soul; it is I, the stupid angel that left his sunshine all alone in this dark, horrible world. Forgive me, my light. Forgive me for being a fool.”

Jack smiled and pressed in close to Gabriel, hugging him tightly as tears leaked down his face. “I forgive you, my light,” he whispered. “I will always forgive you.”

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed and nosed at his hair. “My Jack, my beautiful Jack.”

They rubbed their noses against each other and smiled up at one another. Jack couldn’t remember feeling so happy in his life. His darling was back, the angel that had captivated his heart, soul, and mind was back in his arms. Their seed was pulsing happily in his gut, content to have its two creators back together. Jack angled himself carefully against Gabriel’s torso, letting him feel the pulsing as well. Gabriel always enjoyed laying his cheek on Jack’s stomach to feel the soft pulses beneath his flesh. He leaned in to kiss Gabriel and watched in confusion as Gabriel’s eyes widened with fear.

“You have to leave,” he whispered. “You have to leave right now.”

“Why?” Jack blinked. “I can’t leave you after I just got here!”

“You don’t understand,” Gabriel hissed. “I just realized it now, but I can’t believe I was so blind. I was bait, Jack, not the goal. I was bait!”

“Bait?” Jack blinked. “What? For who?”

“You,” Gabriel said. “Don’t you see, Jack? How could we have been so blind? They don’t care what happens to me, but they want you. What better way to get their hands on you than through me?”

“Who, Gabriel? Who wants me?”

“There’s no time,” Gabriel shook his head. “You must run, Jack. Run back to Earth and hide.”

“Jack Morrison will not run from his destiny,” a voice said behind him. “It is not in his blood.”

Jack spun around and felt his insides quiver. The Champion of the Hellguard, Petras, was standing a few feet from them with a retinue of angels ready for battle. His eyes zeroed in on a familiar face and he curled a hand into a fist.

“Angela Ziegler,” he growled. “How nice to know you set me up from the beginning.”

Angela smiled sadly at him. “You were a brilliant hunter, Jack,” she said. “You were wasting your time in that shop.”

“I chose that path,” he snapped.

“A hunter never strays far,” she shrugged and pulled her silver wings in close to her body. “You came for your partner, just like we knew you would. Don’t you miss that thrill, Jack, of overcoming beasts that would have eaten you if you had not?”

“No,” Jack growled. “I don’t. I don’t miss wondering if I was going to die on a hunt or not. I don’t miss worrying that my parents were never going to have a body to bury. I don’t miss feeling so scared that I can’t even think. I’m happy being a mechanic. I’m good at it.”

Angela looked up at Petras and hung her head. Petras let out a low growl and swept his left wing out.

“Then we will not give you a choice, hunter,” he said. “The world cannot lose a hunter as talented as you. You will take up your mantle again; there is no other option for you.”

“I won’t,” Jack growled and shifted his weight back. “Now get out of my way.”

He feigned left and lashed out with his whip, hoping to take the angel by surprise. Angels weren’t used to being attacked by humans; they usually just basked in the awe their presence invoked from their audience. He should have known it wouldn’t work on the Champion of the Hellguard.

The whip wrapped tightly around Petras’ wrist, but instead of harming him, it anchored itself to his armor. With one horrific yank, Petras ripped the whip halfway out of Jack’s arm. Blood and tendons followed the handle of the whip as it was forcefully torn from his body. Jack sank to the ground screaming, clawing at the remains of the whip as flesh hung in wet ribbons from the serrated length.

“Petras, stop!” Angela shrieked. “You’re hurting him! He needs to be whole!”

“The whip is not part of his body,” Petras snarled as he yanked on the whip again. “It was given to him by those fools above. They interfered and ruined everything. I will fix that.”

“Leave him be, Petras,” Gabriel snarled as he fought his restraints. “What do you hope to prove? You’re an angel; he’s a human. You’ll always be more powerful!”

“This is not about proving anything,” Petras said as he stepped forward. “This is about making him see clearly.”

Jack lifted his shield as he felt the power buffet furiously against him. He slid backwards a few paces before he dropped to a knee to keep himself from getting bowled over. He grit his teeth, fighting against the onslaught as Petras approached.

“Did you really think you earned these trinkets?” Petras demanded. “What mortal could wield such power properly? You’ve already shown your incompetence with the Whip of Knives.”

His arm burned from exertion as he tried to remain upright. Maybe it would be better to lie down and accept his fate? No, he shook his head. No, those weren’t his thoughts. Focus, Jack; don’t let Petras win. Don’t let him force you onto a path you no longer walked.

“You think you can stand against me?” Petras snarled. “Arrogant fool of a mortal!”

He was knocked forcefully to the side and rolled. He groaned in pain and struggled to his feet, lifting the shield up to keep himself safe. A wave of fire rolled over him and burned away the clothing Efi and Orisa had given him, leaving him naked before the angels. He grit his teeth and shifted his grip on the shield, trying to get his feet back under him. He didn’t feel weaker, but he certainly felt vulnerable with his flesh exposed. The whip was dangling uselessly from his wrist, trailing across the floor beside him like a limp rat’s tail. He would have torn it out himself if he wasn’t scared of bleeding to death when he did so.

“I don’t know why you want me so bad,” Jack said. “I was an average hunter at best.”

“None escape you once you were on the hunt,” Petras said as he spread his wings.

“I had help; I never hunted alone,” Jack said, glancing fondly at Gabriel.

Gabriel slowly shook his head, mouthing the word “no”. Jack tensed, realizing his mistake too late; he never should have revealed a weakness like that to an angel. Petras flared his wings before folding them down against his body.

“A fair point,” he said. He looked over at Angela and cocked his head to the side. “Has the seed been deposited?” he asked.

“Yes,” Angela blinked. “It would only need a nudge to start germinating.”

“Good; it will have his talents at the very least,” Petras said.

“NO!” Gabriel screamed. “Please, please, I beg of you!”

“Silence,” Petras growled before he looked Jack dead in the eye. “Grow.”

Pain blossomed just beneath Jack’s navel and he dropped to his knees with a gasp. He wrapped an arm around his middle, whimpering as the pain intensified in pulsating waves. He rocked back and forth, struggling not to puke as something burned just beneath his fingers. It was like a knife was twisting its way through his gut, burning a path through his intestines, and trying to escape through his navel.

“Stop,” he sobbed. “Please! Stop; it hurts!”

“If you will not hunt, I will get one of your blood that will,” Petras said. “Be silent, coward.”

Jack let out a scream as something white hot twisted in his guts. His eyes widened as he felt something shift inside of him and something brushed against his mind.

 _“Don’t let them take me,”_ a voice whispered against the folds of his brain. _“Please, don’t let them take me.”_

* * *

 

Ana gently dabbed at Jack’s mouth to get rid of the drool leaking down his face. Jack had had a stupid grin on his face for a few days, but he had started whimpering and twitching in his trance. She suspected that he had started fighting something and that he was losing. Then this had happened; he had curled up into the fetal position and opened his mouth as if he were screaming.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” she asked as she cupped his face. “What are they doing to you down there?”

Jack let out a long whine of pain. He couldn’t talk in his current state, but he shifted, guiding her eyes down to his stomach. She ran her hand soothingly down his chest and gently cupped her palm around his stomach. Heat pulsed against her flesh and she tensed in alarm.

She knew that sensation. She had felt it a number of times over the years as she dealt with mythological creatures of all sorts. This was a pulse of creation beneath Jack’s flesh. Jack shouldn’t have had a pulse of creation inside of him. He wasn’t built for such a thing; anything trying to grow inside of him would tear his innards apart and kill him before they died as well.

She closed her good eye and focused on the pulse. She steadied her breathing, focusing on the gentle, but powerful pulse beneath her friend’s flesh. She let herself be drawn down, down towards the consciousness slowly starting to emerge from the mass of magic and tissue. She took a deep breath and….

_She wasn’t supposed to be here. She didn’t want to be here. This wasn’t right. She never wanted this! They never wanted this. This was why Papa never let her germinate; they didn’t want to kill Dad. And she would kill him because he wasn’t made for this._

_Papa’s seed would kill him, she would kill him if permitted to grow. Why was the Champion doing this? Why couldn’t he just let them go? She would rather die than hurt Dad! Please, stop, stop!_

Ana shook herself free of the crushing consciousness and opened the frightened creature’s eyes. Darkness met her, but it was punctured by strange red light. She could hear a heartbeat thumping furiously above her somewhere; Jack’s, it had to be. It was thumping like he was running a marathon and blood was rushing all around her, trying to get oxygen to starving muscles. She looked down at her hands and stared at the smoky mess where her body should have been.

It was like she was made of mush. Something was trying to make her solidify, but she was resisting, refusing to put more strain on Jack’s body. If she took root like the Champion wanted, Jack would die. She couldn’t let Jack die; she loved him too much.

 _“Can you help him?”_ the little creature asked.

“There is no magic in the world that could keep Jack safe,” Ana murmured. “I’m sorry. The most I can do is make his death comfortable.”

Misery exploded in her chest and the little creature pulled away. Ana tried to hold onto their mind, but she was already being pushed away. It was like Gabriel in that regards; if she was not wanted, she could not remain in their mind.

She settled back on her heels and ran a hand through her hair. This was not the outcome she had been expecting. She knew that getting Gabriel out of Hell would not be easy, but she didn’t think that there would be anyone powerful enough to do this to Jack. It wasn’t hard to see that Gabriel had placed a seed of life in Jack’s belly years ago. It was just what angels did; they’d plant the seed, just in case. It may never germinate into another angel, but they liked to be prepared.

She knew Jack. Knew him as well as she knew any of her friends. She knew that the instant Jack knew about the embryo inside of him that he would do everything in his power to make sure they were born. The man had always wanted children, but children were never safe to bring into a hunter’s life while they were still actively hunting. And if Gabriel left him, he would have simply accepted a solitary life. Now, though, she knew that Jack would sacrifice himself to have the angel born.

“You fool,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his golden hair. “Please don’t do what I know you will. Surprise me, just this once.”

She rose to her feet to go collect Jesse and his little group of pup-sitters. He would want to be there when Jack’s life was snuffed out by his own child. And she should give his parents a call; John and Daiki deserved to know what was happening to their son now that it was clear he was never going to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hellguard; defenders of the earth, but compassion is not one of Petras' better known qualities. What he wants, he gets. One way or another. He wants Jack's talent for beast hunting back in the world and it he can't get it from the source, he'll take the next best thing. A nephilim with his talents.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ssh,” Jack soothed as he pressed a hand hard against his stomach. “They won’t touch you, my darling.”

His child whimpered in his head. They were strong beneath his fingers, pulsing furiously against the power that had sunk its hooks into Jack’s body. Petras was trying to force the seedling to germinate, but they were stubbornly refusing. He was so proud.

“You can’t force a pregnancy,” Jack snarled. “This is against everything angels stand for!”

Petras’ golden eyes narrowed. “An exception is made every once in a while,” he said. “In this regards, your Nephilim will be more valuable to the Hellguard than any one mortal could ever hope to be.”

His Nephilim. The offspring of the union of an angel and a human. The thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine, but at the same time, he was thrilled. This was his and Gabriel’s child nestled in his gut. This was _theirs_ , their creation, their perfection made real.

Jack ran his hand slowly over his pulsating stomach before he curled forward. He grit his teeth against the pain before he carefully shifted his knees so that his pelvis was pointed towards the ground. He pressed on his stomach, directing the seedling lower until it was almost in the cradle of his pelvis.

 _“It’s okay,”_ he soothed. _“I want you.”_

 _“No! No, Dad, I’ll kill you! I won’t!”_ his child shrieked. _“I would rather die!”_

 _“I want you,”_ Jack repeated with a fond smile as he ran his fingers over his belly. _“Even if it kills me, I want you, my burning star.”_

The child whimpered against his mind before it curled under his hand. Jack cried out in pain as he felt his guts being shoved aside as the seedling took root. He sobbed at the agony that cut through him, but he didn’t change his mind. He wanted this; _he wanted his child_. This child was his and Gabriel’s and he would never get another chance to have them. He wanted them.

He redirected as much energy towards his growing child as he could. They pulled powerfully beneath his fingers and he smiled as Petras laughed victoriously. The others were screaming, begging Petras to stop as Jack stomach started to push out rapidly. Gabriel was thrashing and screeching in his chains, sending sparks flying in all directions as the chains scrapped over his wings.

 _“They’re scared,”_ Jack murmured to his child. He could almost see them in his mind; a curled up fetus slowly growing wings and claws as it stayed attached to the muscles under his navel. _“I am not.”_

 _“You should be,”_ his child hissed. _“I’m going to kill you. You weren’t made for this!”_

 _“Maybe not,”_ Jack agreed as he ran his fingers slowly over his stomach and shivered in awe as he felt fingers pressing back. _“But I will be damned before I let Petras get his filthy hands on you. You are mine, my baby, and I will protect you until my dying breath.”_

 _“Lot of good that will do me when I’m trembling and covered in your blood,”_ they snapped.

Jack let out a soft laugh before he wailed in pain. His stomach sagged towards the ground, weighed down by the child growing inside of him. He started coughing up blood, feeling the tiny claws flexing into his stomach. It hurt, but it would be worth it. This was his baby and he would not let them be a tool. He would help them grow strong enough to fight Petras off before he got his vile talons on them.

Jack sucked in a lungful of air before he forced himself to his feet. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and started forward, baring his teeth at Petras as he approached. He brought his shield up in time to keep Petras’ sword from sending him back to the ground. Petras scrambled away from the shield, hissing at it as Jack sank down beside Gabriel. He could not break it and he didn’t dare strike Jack down; he’d lose his precious Nephilim if Jack died.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel whispered as Jack collapsed against his shoulder. “She’s going to kill you. Please, Jack, it’s not too late. She’ll understand.”

Jack shook his head and pushed his fingers into his rapidly swelling belly. Gabriel’s golden eyes shimmered with tears before he pressed his forehead against Jack’s. Angela was shouting at Petras, infuriated that he was doing something so unnatural to Jack’s spirit, but no one else seemed to be trying to fight. They just watched Jack’s belly swell and the Nephilim inside stretch and flex against the walls of its improper womb.

He doubled over and vomited blood all over the ground. Gabriel let out a cry of fury and thrashed in his chains, but Jack pressed against him reassuringly. He would get through this, their child would be born, and they would smite these monsters from existence. That was the end goal; he didn’t care what happened to him. Gabriel would be free and these monsters would pay for what they did to him.

Jack screamed and convulsed, thrashing as he felt a wing push unforgivingly into his stomach. He threw up again, coughing as his throat burned. The wing rolled up into his liver, jamming its way into his lungs, and then settling painfully in his side against one of his kidneys. He cried, holding his enormous stomach as the skin stretched to capacity. Any bigger and his daughter would tear him open.

“It hurts,” Jack whimpered as he pressed his hand against his straining stomach. “It hurts.”

“I’m here,” Gabriel promised as he pressed as much of himself against Jack as he could. “I’m here.”

Jack closed his eyes as he felt his stomach tearing. He screamed, shaking his head as the flesh on his stomach split wide open. His guts tumbled to the ground, tangled around a softly glowing lump in the center. He screamed and sobbed, pushing his hand into the open cavity of his stomach as he tried to hold his internal organs where they were supposed to be.

“Gabe, Gabe,” Jack sobbed. “Protect her. Protect her!”

“Dad?” a soft voice whispered as Jack started tipping sideways. “No!”

“Jack!”

Jack felt his head bounce off the ground, but there was no sound to go with it. There was no pain; every nerve in his body was screaming too much for head trauma to register. Steam was rising out of the pile of his guts as the tiny golden Nephilim tried to untangle herself. Purple eyes watched him, tears leaving angry blue trails on her dark skin.

She looked so much like Gabriel. She was beautiful with his dark hair and dark skin. She was slight of build, just like he had been in his youth before the hunting lifestyle had demanded otherwise. She had Gabriel’s golden wings, too. In fact, there was very little of him in her; you’d think Gabriel had created her without any outside interference.

“Dad, don’t leave!” she sobbed as she continued growing, slipping in the wet pile of his intestines. “Don’t! I’m sorry! Please, please!”

He smiled and reached up towards her face. She pushed her blood-covered cheek into his hand, sobbing and clinging to his wrist. His little shadow, the little seed that had kept him safe and free from loneliness for years, was finally walking the earth.

“Sombra,” he murmured. “My Sombra.”

Her terrified eyes were the last thing he saw before he sank into the waters of oblivion.

* * *

 

Gabriel screamed as his mate died. His daughter screamed, clawing at his face and trying to get him to wake up. She sobbed, beating her fists against his chest as Jack continued staring ahead without blinking. His beautiful blue eyes were hollow and empty, a look Gabriel had hoped to never see on that sweet face.

He screamed and fought his chains as Petras walked forward. The Champion reached down to pick Sombra up, his talons hooking into her dark brown skin. She fought him, screeching furiously, but she was so much smaller than the Champion. She wouldn’t grow fast enough to be able to fight him off. She had ripped Jack open too soon. This was why males weren’t given seeds to nourish and grow; they weren’t built for the demands.

Gabriel felt the chains reaching their breaking point and pulled harder as Petras turned around and started to lift Sombra over his head like a prize. His foot crashed down through Jack’s chest, shattering his ribcage and reducing his lungs to mulch. Gabriel felt his breath catch at the sight as Petras dragged his foot across the ground in disgust, as if Jack’s guts were nothing but an inconvenience.

Something snapped inside of him and the chains shattered as he rose. Petras spun around at the roar that tore its way out of Gabriel’s mouth. His human visage gave way to the twisting monstrosity that would have killed humans on the spot, his golden wings splitting into numerous smaller ones as his jaws opened wide. He roared again, tongue lashing the air as his body twisted and contorted. He was fury given flesh; he was vengeance in its purest form. And Petras had just demanded the highest form of vengeance imaginable.

He had killed an angel’s mate, had forced an unwanted pregnancy onto another sentient creature, and then had tried to claim the offspring as his own. He would not survive this betrayal. The Scales would demand retribution and Gabriel was their Instrument of choice.

He rushed forward, slamming into the Champion with a roar that would have split rocks. Sombra hit the ground and scrambled out of the way, crying in alarm as Petras tried to shift to his own true form. One of Gabriel’s heads fell to Petras’ enormous claws, but three more surged up like a demented hydra of myth and latched onto whatever flesh they could find.

They tumbled through the air, clawing, kicking, and tearing each other apart. The other angels had fled, all but Angela, who was crouched over Jack and trying to tend to an infuriated Sombra. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he knew in his heart that Sombra was blaming Angela for Jack’s death; good. She had put the wheels in motion for this whole sordid affair. She deserved to be eaten alive by her guilt. Gabriel’s claws tore Petras’ belly open and he kicked hard at the thick muscles keeping his innards safe. Petras’ claws ripped two arms off, but three more grew from each socket.

They fell apart and circled each other like animals. Gabriel’s tongues were dragging on the ground, each one sliding innumerable rocks down his throat with every breath he took. Petras’ three nostrils were flaring as he sucked air greedily into his lungs, but he was already flagging.

“Kill him, Papa!” Sombra shrieked. “Make him pay for what he did to Dad!”

Gabriel snarled his agreement and charged forward. He slammed hard into Petras, driving his shoulder blade between the thick muscles on Petras’ chest. Petras lashed out and busted six of the ten eyes on Gabriel’s apex head. He reared back with a roar as blood and clear fluid gushed down his face. The other heads vied for supremacy, pushing the apex one out of the way so that they would not be disadvantaged.

“You are unworthy of your gift,” Petras bellowed. “You dare to turn on your Champion?”

“You started this, Petras, when you dragged my mate into this,” Gabriel snarled. “You killed him and I will never forgive you for that!”

Petras bared his teeth and Gabriel lunged. They tore at each other, falling further and further into their animalistic natures until they were no longer Petras and Gabriel, but Power and Vengeance. Blood, brilliant white and iridescent, splattered the ground and each other. Meat splattered the ground, burning away into nothingness as they fought. Claws and teeth were ripped out of their beds, burrowing into the flesh of their enemy or being crushed under furious feet.

The finishing blow knocked Petras to the ground. Gabriel stumbled back, panting as he came back to himself like a rubber band snapping back into shape. He stared at Petras’ crumpled form as it convulsed on the ground. White blood oozed out of the wound on his throat, the gaping hole flexing as he tried to breath. Gabriel snarled and prowled forward, letting his heads argue over who would get the killing blow as he grabbed Petras’ jaw and wrenched it up towards him.

“Your time is over, Champion,” Gabriel snarled as his heads started merging together into one horrific image. “It is time for the Hellguard to repurpose themselves.”

Petras coughed blood all over Gabriel’s claws, but whatever he wanted to say was lost in his stuttered breath. Gabriel lunged and clamped his jaws around Petras’ throat, shaking him violently until he heard the crack of his neck snapping. He dropped Petras to the ground and tore his chest open, devouring the pulsating seed inside and adding its power to his own.

He turned away from Petras’ rapidly decomposing corpse and padded over to where Jack’s body was. Sombra had her face buried in his golden hair, whimpering as her fully formed wings tried to cover him. Angela was trying to put Jack’s innards back where they belonged, but it wouldn’t do much good.

Angela scrambled away as he approached and Sombra looked up. Tears were still trailing down her face and she let out a broken whimper. Gabriel pressed his head against her cheek before he buried his nose in Jack’s scruff. Sombra hid under his chin, hiccuping and whimpering as they kept Jack’s broken body hidden from sight under their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Jack~ it was nice knowing you~ >3
> 
> And hey, lookit that; it's Sombra! And a very pissed off Gabriel. This is why you don't mess with angels. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack rolled over in darkness and exhaled. His body felt like it was on fire but also as numb as ice. It was disorienting and he just wanted to curl up and pretend he didn’t exist. The memory of his guts lying in a pile beside him was still there in his mind’s eye and it scared him. It was so visceral and burned into his brain that he knew he would never escape it.

“So you are just going to give up?” a voice asked.

Jack lifted his head and blinked at the fox sitting a short distance from him. It cocked its head to the side before trotting forward. A fan of tails unraveled behind it before it stopped in front of him and pressed his nose against his.

“Kitsune,” Jack whispered.

The fox smiled before it assumed a human form with a familiar fox-mask covering its face. Jack stared before he slowly sat up, reaching for the fox. Did he know this kitsune? He knew that families used the same markings on their masks, but if it was who he thought it was, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“Mondatta,” he whispered. “But you…?”

The kitsune bowed his head. “I am not Mondatta,” he said. “I am Zenyatta, his younger brother.”

Jack blinked before he set his hands on either side of the mask. “Have you been following me?” he asked softly.

“I have,” Zenyatta chuckled softly. “I had to know if you would be okay. Mondatta loved your father, Jack Morrison. I had to make sure that his son was alright on his own journey.”

“I’m dead,” Jack said.

“Not quite,” Zenyatta said. “All things are relative in Hell.”

“My stomach was torn open; my guts were all over the floor!” Jack shouted. “How can I not be dead?”

Zenyatta watched him for a moment before he took Jack’s hands. “The same way that you could absorb a whip into your body,” he said. “The same way you were able to drive a spider off of you before it could implant any eggs. You are in Hell, Jack; you soul can do wondrous things.”

“I’m dead; I felt myself die,” Jack whispered.

“Did you?” Zenyatta cocked his head to the side. “Or did you think you felt yourself die?”

Jack shook his head in confusion. It made sense to some degree, but it was also incredibly confusing. If his mind was capable of doing anything, why would he let himself be so easily overpowered? Why would he let anything stop him? Zenyatta tilted his head the other way and Jack could sense the smile beneath the mask.

“You don’t think that Hell knows what fears that plague its guests?” Zenyatta asked. “Divine punishment for the wrongs of the soul, forced pregnancies, wandering alone with no means of escaping, and dying in close proximity to Gabriel without him holding you. Your fears manifest themselves here, Jack, but so do your desires. Reinhardt gave you a shield to defend yourself, you absorbed a whip to strike back, you destroyed a being that meant you harm, and you found friends while wandering alone. Most importantly, you had a daughter, a child that you never thought possible, because you wanted her.”

“So...if I wanted...I could will myself to life?” Jack asked.

“You’re already alive, Jack,” Zenyatta chuckled. “You just have to have the strength to return.”

“How can you know that?” Jack asked. “You’re just a trickster spirit.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know the ways of mortals and spirits,” Zenyatta said before he cupped Jack’s cheek in his warm hand. “If you have the courage to face what birthing Sombra has done to your body, go back. If not, well, this is as good a place as any to die.”

Zenyatta turned away and morphed back to his fox form. Jack watched him before he rose unsteadily to his feet. Zenyatta cocked his head to the side before trotting on ahead, yapping happily as Jack followed him.

“When you’re ready to return, the way will be clear,” Zenyatta said after a few minutes. “Until then, feel free to follow me.”

Jack smiled as he followed Zenyatta. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, striding forward to meet whatever awaited him. He heard Zenyatta’s encouraging cheer before he was suddenly curled up on his side. Something heavy was on top of him, two somethings if his ears were hearing the soft sobs correctly. He shifted, reaching a hand up to push his fingers into golden feathers.

Someone gasped and the weight on him vanished. Someone started shaking him, whimpering “Dad” over and over again until he opened his eyes. He smiled up at his daughter, reaching up to run his fingers through her black hair.

“My white boy hair killed your curls,” he teased as he tugged playfully on the end of her hair.

Sombra let out a soft, broken laugh before she hugged him tightly. “I thought you were gone,” she whispered. “I thought….”

“I’m a lot harder to kill than I thought,” he soothed.

“Jack,” Gabriel whimpered.

His voice sounded wrong. It was deeper, grating on the edge of a knife that was slowly sliding up and down Jack’s spine. He looked up and saw why Gabriel sounded different. He was not too proud to admit that he pissed himself at the sight of his lover.

He was something out of a nightmare, all eyes and teeth and tongues. This was the most bestial that Jack had ever seen Gabriel and it terrified him to his core. There was something horribly wrong with seeing his lover like this, reduced to a being of pure nature instead of intellect.

“Gabe?” he whispered fearfully.

The nightmare nodded its head before laying on its stomach and crawling forward. It was like watching a mutated mastiff crawl across the ground. Granted, even the most mutated mastiff wouldn’t have innumerable golden wings, hundreds of legs, and bulging golden eyes.

“Gabe,” Jack soothed as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “Gabi. My Gabi, my starlight. I love you. I love you.”

“Jack,” Gabriel whimpered as his body started to shrink. “Sunshine, I thought I’d lost you. Petras put his foot right through your chest….”

“It’s okay,” Jack said as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s flowing hair as his familiar form solidified in his arms. “I’m here now. That’s what matters.”

Gabriel pushed his hands into Jack’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t hot and steamy, the kind of kiss that would have them rutting against each other in a few moments. It was warm and all-encompassing, the kind of kiss couples gave on lazy Saturday mornings. Jack shivered as he returned the kiss, pulling Gabriel close enough to feel his body heat soaking into his bones.

“Gabi,” Jack sighed happily. “My Gabi.”

Gabriel pulled him closer and tucked Jack’s face into his neck, letting him breathe in his scent. “I’m never letting you go again,” he whispered. “I promise. I won’t make the same mistake.”

“I won’t either,” Jack agreed. “I won’t leave you either, Gabi. I never should have let you go. I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel purred as he picked Jack up bridal style and pressed their foreheads together. Sombra grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, shifting in close like a frightened child. Gabriel’s wing wrapped tightly around her shoulder as he turned to glare at the cowed angel standing a short distance from them.

“If you ever come near my family again,” Gabriel growled.

“I know,” Angela bowed her head. “I swear I didn’t know that Petras was going to force Sombra into existence.”

“And yet you did nothing to stop him,” Gabriel sneered. “You’re as much of a coward as he was, child.”

Angela did not wince as Gabriel brushed past her. Jack tucked his face into Gabriel’s neck as he watched the golden wings stretch. There was a momentary sense of vertigo before they were airborne and flying fast for a point in the distance that Jack couldn’t see. Sombra kept pace with some difficulties, her wings still too weak to be able to fly as fast as Gabriel, but she wasn’t complaining.

Jack let out a soft sigh and woke to his body aching all over. He gasped softly, rolling to try to get comfortable. Something stretched painfully across his stomach and he reached down to see what it was. He found a line of tape across his stomach, the fancy surgical kind that was all the rage with doctors at the moment. They worked well enough, he supposed, in making sure that stitches didn’t get pulled through normal body movement. What had happened to him that he needed surgery on his stomach? Unless…?

Something large moved beside him and he looked up. Ocean blue, cat-like eyes watched him from a long, tapered face. Long, golden whiskers waved slowly through the air before the gold and white beast turned its head away. It started letting out a low, stuttered grunt, clacking its teeth together to make the sound travel further.

The door to the room burst open and John Morrison rushed forward, closely followed by Ana and Jesse. John reached him first, dropping to his knees and hugging Jack close. He covered Jack’s face with kisses, pushing his face into Jack’s hair.

“I was so scared,” John whispered as he pulled away. “I almost lost you. My baby, I almost lost you.”

“I know,” Jack croaked. “I was there.”

“Not here,” John snorted before he rested a hand on Jack’s belly. “I had to cut you open myself. You’re so fucking lucky we showed up when we did. Any later and you would have died when that Nephilim tore its way free.”

“Caesarian?” Jack asked as he glanced down at his stomach.

“Emergency Caesarian,” Ana said as she sat down. “I don’t have the skill to cut someone open and keep them from dying. I was preparing for your death when your fathers arrived.”

“Been over a year,” Jesse said as he knelt down. “We were really scared we’d lost you.”

“You almost did,” Jack laughed softly. “I had a lot of help getting to Gabriel. Is he…?”

“Showing Sombra the sky,” John shook his head. “Wait until you see her, Jack. I can’t believe I helped deliver her. I thought I was going to be reduced to ash just for touching her. She’s so precious.”

Jack leaned himself back against the furry thigh and patted Daiki’s knee as the massive dragon turned his head towards him. “I can’t either. Does she...does she look like Gabriel still?”

“Yes,” Ana chuckled. “And...well, you’ll see.”

Jack closed his eyes, planning on only resting for a moment, but he woke to something dropping against his chest. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at the young woman hugging him tightly. He ran his fingers over her shaved head, chuckling at the designs carefully cut in against her scalp.

“Sombra,” he cooed. “My Sombra.”

“Dad,” she sniffled before she looked up at him. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. “Purple is a good colour on you,” he said.

“You sound stoned,” she laughed as she snuggled. “Papa, stop hovering.”

Jack looked up and let out a soft sigh at the sight of his lover. He reached out and Gabriel stepped forward, bowing his head as he knelt down in Daiki’s nest. He pushed his forehead against Jack’s and inhaled slowly.

“Jack, my darling,” he whispered. “I...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Gabe,” Jack said. “It….”

He fell silent as Gabriel kissed him and cupped the back of his head. Jack groaned softly as he returned the kiss. He missed this. He missed Gabriel’s kiss and his scent and his presence. He pulled his lover close and held him, tucking himself into his chest as he held Sombra close. He let out a content sigh and settled down against Gabriel. He was safe. It was time to rest.

* * *

 

Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s white hair, swallowing at the beautiful sight. He looked as beautiful with white hair as he had with golden blond. It astonished him, but he supposed that was normal for an angel to feel as they found their mate aging before their eyes.

Not that Jack was that old; birthing Sombra had drained a lot of his vitality. Most of his youth had drained away while he was carrying their daughter, the strain on his organs more than anyone should have been able to sustain. Jack was amazing for still being alive, for fighting for his life when nature tried to kill him.

He ran his hand down his mate’s face, watching him sleep. He was beautiful; how had he ever let his beautiful mate go? How could he have looked at his perfection and thought ‘he is better off without me’? How could he ever allow himself to think that the love of his existence would want to be alone?

Daiki let out a soft growl as he moved his gleaming pearls around. The two eggs were small, but he knew that dragons like Daiki started out very small and grew to amazing sizes when they reached a century old. They just had to survive that long.

“I’m surprised John doesn’t have those little dears under his shirt,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’ve seen a number of mates try to carry their pearls around to keep them warm. It’s adorable.”

Daiki glanced up and snorted. “He’s tried. They’re still too fresh for that,” he said as he ran his tongue gently over the pearls. “Will you tell him the extent of the changes on his body?”

“When he’s stronger,” Gabriel murmured. “Right now, he’s still recovering. I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Sombra shifted and glanced up at him. She opened her mouth, but Gabriel just shook his head. He knew what she was going to say; she had asked him every night since they returned to the mortal realm. She was so scared that he hated her because of what she had done to Jack’s body. The changes had been dramatic and caused by her existence. But Gabriel did not love her any less.

“I love you, Sombra,” he said, the same as he’d done every night. “No matter what, I will never stop loving you. You are my starling. Jack was ready to give his life for you; I would do the same without hesitation. You are mine, Sombra, and I will defend you with my life.”

Sombra smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him. “I love you too, Papa,” she whispered.

Gabriel hugged his family closer to him and started humming softly to lull Sombra to sleep. He would keep watch over them while they rested. It was what a father did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, like I'd really kill Jack off just like that. Have some more faith in me, people ;p


	11. Chapter 11

“How’re you feeling?” Gabriel asked as he settled down beside Jack on his porch swing.

“A little sore,” Jack smiled at him. “Nothing too bad. It gets a little better every day.”

“That’s good,” Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “I worry.”

“I know,” Jack shook his head. “I appreciate it, I do, but you are so intense sometimes, my starshine.”

Gabriel rested his cheek on Jack’s head. He’d made his human form taller since he returned to Jack. He’d wanted his mate to feel safe and protected, but he could tell that Jack missed it when they were on eye level with each other. He just wanted his mate to feel safe in his presence. It had been so long and he had never wanted Jack to see his true form. He was surprised Jack wasn’t having nightmares over it.

“Gabe, you know I still have at least forty more years, right?” Jack asked. “I’m not actually as old as I look.”

“Time passes quickly,” Gabriel murmured. “I could blink and lose you. I don’t….”

“Gabriel,” Jack gently took his hand and squeezed it. “Stop thinking like an angel. You’ll drive yourself crazy. Stay in the here and now, with me. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I want to enjoy my life now with my husband and my daughter. Don’t you want to share that with me?”

“I do,” Gabriel murmured. “More than anything. But I can’t stop thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and….”

Jack crawled onto his lap and kissed him. It burned straight into his soul, reminding him why he loved this mortal so much. He was getting older, but he still wanted everything Gabriel had to offer him and showed no signs of slowing down. He was so strong.

“Jack,” Gabriel murmured softly. “I love you. I want to be with you until the stars fall out of the sky.”

“So stay here,” Jack smiled and kissed him again, digging his fingers into the soft curls that tumbled down Gabriel’s back. “Stay here with me and help me make up for our years apart.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed Jack gently, nuzzling him in adoration. Jack pressed in close, smiling up at him. Gabriel didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful set of eyes in all of his years of existence. No being had eyes as blue and clear as Jack’s, even with that faint line of cataracts now creeping out from the corners of his eyes. He nuzzled Jack again before they settled back on the porch swing and watched the sunset.

* * *

 

Returning to work at the shop was an interesting adventure. Everyone was surprised to see him and they demanded that he tell them where he had gone. They didn’t like that he wouldn’t tell them anything beyond a year-long hunt where he had to save an old partner’s hide from some less than cordial individuals.

They questioned him about his hair and the wrinkles and the scar they could see on his stomach when he reached over his head. He couldn’t answer them, of course, and that did not satisfy any of them. But, that was all that Jack could give them. He couldn’t tell them about the age that had been set into his bones from carrying a Nephilim. He couldn’t tell them about the harrowing journey he had taken to find his mate. Not even Torbjörn could fully understand what he had endured.

Things were what they were and they just had to be satisfied with that. It was unfortunate, but that was how it had to be.

Things fell back into place almost surprisingly easy after that. He’d get up for work, do his morning rituals of eating and getting ready, kiss Gabriel good-bye, and go to work. It was good to get back to tearing engines apart, to smell gas and oil, and look for reasons why a car wasn’t working. Putting his brain to good work was a blessing and he made sure to thank his lucky stars that he wasn’t someone with one talent and one talent only.

Sombra flitted in and out of the shop, flirting with the younger men and trying to help Jack. He found it hilarious to watch the boys trip over themselves trying to flirt and keep themselves under control. It wouldn’t do to be caught flirting with the boss’ daughter. Not that Sombra cared too much about that. She just wanted to have some fun and the boys provided endless enjoyment for her twisted sense of humor.

Like Papa like daughter, Jack supposed. Gabriel wasn’t much different when he was bored and needed some entertainment.

“Gabi, you busy?” Jack called as he stripped out of his work clothes and started running himself a bath. “The garbage has to go out.”

“Again?” Gabriel asked as he poked his head into the room. “I swear I took it out this morning.”

“That was a couple days ago, hun,” Jack smiled as he added bubbles to his bathwater. “Still not quite back to being human?”

“It is not easy when I am not occupied,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll be a few minutes.”

Jack hummed as he waited for the tub to fill up a little more. He climbed in when it was nice and full, sinking down as far as he could after he turned the taps off. He settled in the tub, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the huge air tube headrest. It was nice to soak his muscles after a long day at work.

Getting old sucked. His tendons hurt and his limbs hurt and his muscles hurt. He was pretty sure he was getting arthritis in his knees too, which sucked. He was probably older than his father was and that was closing in on sixty. At least he had Gabriel there to help him get things done around the house.

“As I was saying,” Gabriel mused as he walked into the bathroom and settled down beside the tub, “it’s difficult to remember to stay in this time frame when I am left to my own devices.”

“You could get a job,” Jack teased as Gabriel slipped his hand into the water and started stirring it gently.

“I do not have skills that would be useful to humans in general,” Gabriel chuckled as he continued stirring the water, keeping the heat evenly distributed.

“I could use a secretary,” Jack mused.

Gabriel shot him a nasty grin and leaned in. “Do you, or would you just like to see me in a pencil skirt and high heels?” he purred.

“Well, I wouldn’t turn down the offer,” Jack smiled. “You do look good in anything though, so it wouldn’t be that big of a shock.”

Gabriel’s grin softened. “Jack, I was born to hunt,” he said as he leaned in and kissed him. “If I am to have a job, it would be to hunt those that would harm the human race.”

“I know,” Jack sighed and tipped his head back to rest his weight on the air tube. “I just...I stopped hunting because I was afraid of dying young. Now...now I’m scared of dying before my brothers have hatched and before Sombra can really know who her Dad is.”

“You do not have to hunt with me, my sunshine,” Gabriel soothed. “I am more than capable of hunting alone.”

“Hunting alone is what got you dragged down to Hell to begin with,” Jack shivered. “I don’t….”

“It won’t happen again,” Gabriel reassured him. “I have you to come home to. I have Sombra to watch my back if I need it. Don’t give me that look; she is young, not infirm. She was born to hunt, just like me.”

“She’s not even six months old!” Jack glared. “You are not taking my baby hunting until she’s at least five!”

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel soothed. “The point still remains; I am not a lost soul clinging to the memories of a past I no longer can touch. I have you waiting for me; it is more than enough to make sure I return safely.”

Jack let out a soft sigh as he rolled over in the bath and leaned his arms on the side of the tub. “You promise to come back?” he asked softly.

“Always for you, my sunshine,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “Enjoy your bath; I will get you some supper.”

“Thank you,” Jack said as Gabriel stood up. “I love you, Gabriel.”

“And I love you, Jack,” Gabriel said before he left the bathroom.

***

Jack sat beside Jesse as Daiki gently set one of the pearls down in the nest. The other one was up against John’s stomach, shivering slightly as the hatchling prepared to emerge. Daiki was restless, clacking his jaws and glaring at anyone that walked in that he hadn’t given permission. Not even Ana, who had been helping him care for the pearls for most of their incubation, was allowed in the room. Witches were not welcome at a hatching, no matter how familiar they were with the dragons.

“How close?” Jack asked.

“Soon,” Daiki growled as he curled around his mate and nosed the second pearl up against John’s thigh.

“They’re eager,” John smiled as he cradled the egg close to his chest. “Aren’t you, my little ones? Daddy can’t wait to meet his little angels.”

Jesse chuckled as he bounced Little Jack on his knee. The bright-eyed pup giggled happily as he was bounced, staring up at Jack in awe and reaching constantly for his white hair. Jack let the pup play with his hair, all too happy to let Jesse’s newest and youngest pack member get to know him the best way that werewolves could.

It was almost an hour before one of the pearls cracked. Daiki almost knocked the egg out of John’s hands in excitement, his ears perked forward as the pearl quivered. John held it carefully, cooing to the hatchling inside to come meet him and his Oto-san. Jack and Jesse leaned forward, grinning as the crack in the shell grew deeper. It took twenty long minutes before a tiny nose poked out of the hole the egg-tooth had chipped open. The hatchling started chirping immediately before the rest of its blue head emerged.

It squeaked and chirped as it wriggled in its pearl, struggling to get loose. Daiki exhaled loudly over the hatchling, rumbling deep in his chest. The hatchling squeaked and chirped happily, wiggling until its incredibly long body flopped out of its egg and wriggled in John’s lap. Daiki relaxed and started licking the blue and white hatchling, rumbling as it continued squeaking happily at him.

“Hello, Hanzo,” John smiled as he scratched under the hatchling’s jaw. “I’m happy to meet you.”

The hatchling looked up at him before scrambling up John’s chest to snuggle against his throat. He bit John’s jaw, growling as his sharp little claws dug into the flesh of John’s shoulders. John growled back, reaching up to gently scruff the hatchling. They went limp immediately and stared at him like a scaly kitten as John set them back down in his lap.

It was another hour before the second pearl hatched. The green and orange hatchling was lazy and refused to wiggle to get their head out of their pearl. Instead, they just whined until Daiki gently took the pearl in his jaws and crushed the hard shell. Genji, as John happily teased him, refused to move on his own, flopping in John’s hands and acting like a long-bodied cat.

“Silly Genji,” John chuckled as he cradled the hatchling to his chest. “What is Daddy going to do with you?”

Genji purred and flailed in John’s grip, smacking his nose repeatedly with his tiny paws. Daiki purred as Hanzo climbed on his nose to get a better look around. He settled his jaw on the ground and signaled that it was alright for Jack, Jesse, and Little Jack to approach.

Jack gently scratched Hanzo’s back, watching his baby brother arch like a ferret into his hand. He squeaked happily, rolling onto his side and kicking his stubby legs until Jack scratched his belly. Jesse was holding Little Jack securely as John let them pet over Genji’s scaly belly, keeping the noodle baby from falling as he continued to be limp.

“Is that normal?” Jack asked as he nodded towards Genji.

“Oh, yes,” Daiki chuckled. “Baby dragons are quite silly little things. We’ll have our work cut out for us when we get home. They’re going to get into everything.”

“You did me a great honor by having them here, Daiki,” Jesse smiled. “Thank you.”

“I had two perfect little hatchling in the lair of a werewolf; I think the honour is mine,” Daiki chuckled.

Jack smiled as Hanzo curled up between Daiki’s eyes to nap. He was happy for his parents; they’d been trying for eggs for a very long time. Now they had two little nightmares to look after and he knew they wouldn’t be happier.

***

Jack’s leg bounced as he waited for Gabriel to return home. He was late; the meeting with a potential client shouldn’t have taken this long. What if it was a trap and Gabriel had been dragged back to hell? What if he was being tortured by some powerful demon and made to feel pain beyond his most depraved imaginings? What if…?

“Jack,” Gabriel chuckled as he materialized beside him. “Were you worried, my love?”

“Yes,” Jack sighed as he threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “Well?”

“It’s a good offer,” Gabriel mused.

“Aw, can I please go?” Sombra whined as she flopped on the table. “Please, Daddy?”

“No,” Jack said. “Not until you’re older.”

“But I’m full grown!” Sombra whined.

“You aren’t even six months; no,” Jack said with a frown. “Please, Sombra. Just stay here with me, okay?”

“Yes, keep your Dad safe from harm,” Gabriel chuckled as he kissed Jack’s cheek. “He needs it.”

Sombra huffed but didn’t argue, flopping dramatically across the table instead. Jack shook his head in amusement as he leaned against Gabriel. Gabriel’s fingers moved slowly through his hair as he began humming something low and sweet in his ear. It was relaxing and beautiful, perfect for soothing his frayed nerves.

Sombra passed out on the table, her wings settling contently against her back as Gabriel continued to sing. Even she needed to hear his relaxing voice at this moment.

* * *

 

She was caught in oppressive heat. Liquid rushed over and past her, thundering in her ears as a heartbeat galloped furiously overhead. It was too tight. Everything was too tight. She couldn’t even stretch her wings. She rolled over, stretching her wings out to try to give herself space.

Blood rushed over her, drawing a startled gasp as it burned. She had ruptured something important. Her father was going to bleed out! What had she done!?

She started struggling, stretching desperately. She had to get out! She was going to kill him if she didn’t. Where was the way out?

Flesh split open behind her and she tumbled onto rock. She was tangled in thick, ropy intestines and covered in gore. She could see her Papa’s glow a short distance from her, but it was nothing compared to the horrific sight in front of her.

Her father was dying, staring at her as she flailed uselessly in his guts. He was smiling; the dumbass was smiling; and looking at her as if she were the most perfect thing in the world. She’d just killed him; how could he look at her like that?!

“Dad, no!” she sobbed as she fought to get loose. “No, I didn’t want this! Papa, do something, please!”

She sobbed and screamed and...woke up covered in sweat, her heart racing in her chest. Sombra kicked her way free of the covers that had tangled themselves around her legs and fled her bedroom. She raced down the hallway and slipped through the crack in the door to Jack’s room. She didn’t stop to consider that Jack and Gabriel might be doing something very graphic; she needed to smell Jack and know he was alive.

She climbed over Gabriel, ignoring his startled grunt, and buried herself in Jack’s chest. She whimpered and wrapped her wings tightly around him, shivering as he snorted awake.

“Sombra?” he asked groggily. “Hey, ssh, ssh, it’s okay. Did you have a nightmare?”

Sombra nodded, whimpering softly. Jack’s strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, letting her hide her face in his neck.

“Ssh, baby girl; Dad’s got you,” he soothed. “It was just a nightmare. It’s not real.”

“But it happened,” she whispered. “I tore you open!”

“As have every baby in the infinite universe,” Jack soothed. “Sure, yours was more literal than anything, but you aren’t the first child to cause their mother undue harm simply by being born.”

Sombra whined, but knew better than to argue. Jack was amazingly stubborn where she was concerned. It made her feel loved, more so than anything else ever had. She remembered nuzzling up to Jack’s stomach just to listen to him laugh when she was nothing more than a thought in his guts. She had wished that she could make him laugh like that, to feel him hug her and shower her with adoration. Now that she was getting more than enough from both of her parents, she understood why angels fell in love with humans. She hoped to find someone as devoted and loving as her dad. For now, though, she was content to just snuggle with him.

They had many more memories to make and she knew that the nightmare of her tearing her way out of Jack’s body would fade. If he did not regret his decision, neither would she.

* * *

 

“Just be careful, okay?” Jack asked as Gabriel stood on the porch.

“I will,” Gabriel promised as he kissed Jack tenderly. “It is just a vampire. I can take care of a vampire in a few hours.”

“Hurry home,” Jack whispered as Gabriel drew away.

Gabriel blew him a kiss before his huge golden wings extended out to either side of him and he rose into the air. He rolled over midflight and flapped his wings once. Jack felt the world bend around him before Gabriel was gone, his massive wings carrying him far away. He shivered and hugged himself, fighting back tears.

“He’ll be back,” Sombra murmured as she hugged him tightly.

“I know,” Jack murmured. “It’ll get easier with time.”

Sombra nodded as she held onto his arm. He gave the blue sky one more long look before he turned and walked arm-in-arm with Sombra back into the house. The cool autumn air was making his bones ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! The dragon babies are born, Jack's lost a lot of his youth, Gabriel's back to hunting, Sombra is still dealing with her birth, but they have each other and that's what matters.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Every comment, kudos, bookmark, and view warms the cockles of my little author heart.


End file.
